Master-nim?
by michyeosseo
Summary: [CHAPTER 6 UPDATED!] ask-masternim, sebuah situs tanya jawab soal sex paling populer di Korea ternyata dimiliki oleh pelajar nerdy serta ter-bully bernama Luhan! Bagaimana jika Sehun-teman yang suka mem-bully Luhan tahu soal itu dan segudang rahasia Luhan lainnya? HunHan Fic-Yaoi-RnR? :3
1. Prolouge

**Master-nim?**

**By : Michyeosseo**

**Pair : HunHan**

**Cast : EXO Member, Other cast**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rated : M**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast member EXO adalah milik Tuhan-hanya meminjam nama.**

**WARNING : FF MENGANDUNG KONTEN DEWASA/NC/LIME, DIRTY TALK, YAOI/BOYXBOYS/SHOUNEN-AI, NON EYD, TYPO(s)**

* * *

**PROLOG**

* * *

Bagaimana jika pemilik sebuah situs tanya-jawab serta forum sex paling terkenal di Korea, adalah Xi Luhan-seorang pelajar SMA asal China yang _nerdy, _kuper, serta sering di-_bully _oleh teman-temannya? Dibalik penampilannya, ternyata Luhan menyimpan rahasia besar yaitu sering melakukan phone-sex, bahkan Ia jatuh cinta dengan pasangannya dan sering datang ke club malam! Lalu apa yang terjadi jika Oh Sehun-teman Luhan yang sering membully Luhan itu tahu rahasia besar Luhan? Dan siapa sebenarnya teman phone-sex Luhan?

.

.

_Halo Deer-ssi! Aku wanita usia 29 tahun, eum menurutmu apakah wajar jika sesusiaku mempunyai payudara 38 cup C? Aku merasa ukurannya sangat kecil. Bagaimana jika pasanganku tidak puas dengan payudaraku? :( terima kasih jika kau membalasnya!^^  
_- Sarah Ahn, 29 tahun.

**_Re_**_: Halo juga Sarah-ssi. Eum bagiku sebagai seorang pria, ukuran payudaramu sudah cukup besar dan kenyal hehe. Tapi jika kau masih merasa kurang besar, kau dapat meminta pasanganmu untuk membesarkannya bukan? Atau kau bisa mencoba beberapa cara membersarkan payudara di internet ^^ semoga membantu~_

_Selamat malam Deer-ssi. Aku Kang Tae Kyung, 31 tahun. Aku punya masalah dalam melakukan hubungan bersama pasanganku. Aku merasa selalu klimaks dengan cepat bahkan kadang tidak bersamaan dengan pasanganku. Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk menangani masalahku?  
-Kang Tae Kyung, 31 Tahun._

**_Re_**_: Malam juga Tae Kyung-ssi. Aku rasa kau perlu mengendalikan diri jika 'punyamu' sudah berada dalam hole pasanganmu. Buatlah tempo agar klimaks kalian bersamaan. Mungkin dengan memperlambat gerakan? Atau kau harus tahu apa pasanganmu cepat orgasme atau lamban. Sehingga kau bisa menentukan seberapa cepat pergerakan kejantanmu. Selamat mencoba!_

Laki-laki itu tersenyum saat Ia membaca pada layar komputernya tidak ada pesan pertanyaan masuk lagi. Ratusan pertanyaan sudah Ia jawab. Jemarinya meng-klik bagian _personal chat_ pada halaman _webpage_ tersebut.

O-J-W : _Baby Deer? Kau sudah online?_

Jantung laki-laki itu berdegup cepat. Pesan yang Ia tunggu seharian ini datang juga. Cepat-cepat Ia membalas pesan yang baru masuk tiga menit yang lalu itu.

Deer-ssi : Ya,_aku sudah online~ ^^_

O-J-W : :-)_aku merindukanmu, aku menelponmu ya? :-*_

Deer-ssi : Ehm!_Telpon aku~ :-*_

Laki-laki itu langsung menyambar ponselnya yang berada di dekatnya. Ia memandangi layar ponsel-menunggu panggilan dari orang yang baru saja mengiriminya pesan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ponselnya berbunyi. Ia berdeham sebentar sebelum mengangkat telpon.

"Halo?" laki-laki itu mencoba bersuara imut.

_"Kau sudah siap, Baby Deer?"_

"Ehm, aku sudah siap. Aku sangat merindukan lolipop besarmu~"

_"Aigoo kau ingin mulai dari mana?"_

"Cium aku, Oh Jae Woon!"

KEPO? PENASARAN?

SILAHKAN KETIK LANJUT DI KOLOM REVIEW :3

GAK SUKA? KETIK DELETE DI KOLOM REVIEW :3

HALO~ Datang lagi dengan ff baru B) yuk lekas di pilih mau dilanjut ataukah dihapus :3

See you next chapter~!

salam,

Michyeosseo!


	2. Luhan the master Deer

**CHAPTER 1**_  
_

* * *

**_BANGUN BANGUN BANGUN!_**

Setidaknya itu adalah suara alaram laki-laki berambut coklat hazel ini. Alaram super berisik yang sengaja Ia pasang di dekatnya agar Ia bias bangun dengan cepat di pagi hari.

Matanya terbuka perlahan. Retinanya menangkap bayangan langit-langit kamarnya. Jujur saja Ia malas harus kembali ke sekolah paling terkutuk baginya. Dengan malas, laki-laki itu mengambil kacamata yang tergeletak di meja samping tempat tidurnya.

Jika tadi saat melihat langit-langit kamarnya terasa buram, kini pandangannya lebih baik. Ya, kacamata super tebal yang baru saja Ia pakai membuat penglihatannya membaik.

Iapun segera bergegas pergi keluar kamar untuk memulai aktivitasnya hari ini.

.

.

"Hey! Selamat pagi, Xi Lu Han!"

"Tidak-tidak, panggil saja Ching Chong! Pasti dia mengerti!"

"Apa dia mengerti apa yang kita bicarakan? Hahaha!"

"Aku akan mengucapkan selamat pagi dengan bahasanya, ching chong ching chong, Xi Lu Han! Hahahaha!"

Baru memasuki bus, Luhan—si laki-laki berambut hazel itu sudah disambut ejekan dari temannya.

Iapun menggelengkan kepalanya—mencoba mengacuhkan mereka walau sebenarnya Ia sangat gusar dengan teman-temannya atau para berandalan busuk itu. Biasanya mereka menghina-hina Luhan dengan _'Ching Chong'_ karena Luhan berasal dari China.

Dan ini baru segelintir berandalan yang ada di dalam bus yang akan membawa mereka ke sekolah. Untuk menghindari hal usil lain dari berandalan itu, Luhan duduk di bagian depan bus. Jauh dari bagian belakang bus tempat berandalan itu berada.

Luhan duduk dengan mendekap tas ranselnya erat. Melalui kacamata tebalnya, Luhan melihat jalanan dari kaca bus. Setidaknya pemandangan jalan-jalan pinggiran kota Seoul bisa menenangkan pikirannya dari berandalan busuk itu.

"Hey, Ching Chong,"

Luhan melirik malas pada orang yang memanggilnya. Dan dialah Oh Se Hun—berandalan yang paling busuk. Luhan mengalihkan pandanganya dari Sehun ke arah lain.

"Aku pinjam buku tugas Lee-seonsangnim-mu," ujar Sehun memaksa.

Luhan berpura-pura tidak mendengarkan Sehun. Matanya memandang keluar jendela.

"Hey, aku bicara padamu!" emosi Sehun mendadak naik melihat Luhan yang mengacuhkannya.

Sehun tertawa kecil. Kemudian Ia merebut tas yang didekap Luhan erat dengan paksa. Tentu saja Luhan melayangkan protes.

"Jangan menariknya!" sentak Luhan saat Sehun tengah menarik tasnya.

Peristiwa-saling-menarik-taspun terjadi di bus yang hanya terisi berandalan busuk di belakang sana, Pak Supir bus serta Luhan dan Sehun yang tengah tarik-menarik. Di belakang sana, berandalan teman Sehun tengah berseru riuh karena perkelahian antara Sehun dan Luhan.

Mungkin mengecewakan bagi berandalan itu. Seorang berbadan besar memasuki bus. Orang itu menepuk-nepuk bahu Sehun sehingga membuat Sehun harus memalingkan wajahnya dengan malas kea rah orang itu.

"Ada apa?" pekik Sehun cetus.

"Maaf aku ingin duduk disini,"

Sehun terkejut setengah hidup, begitu juga dengan Luhan! Ayolah bus ini sangat sepi. Banyak bangku kosong di bagian lain! Kenapa orang besar ini justru ingin duduk di bangku samping Luhan?

Orang itu menatap Sehun datar. Dan Sehunpun tak kalah mentap datar orang itu. Sehun mendecak sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Luhan bersama orang besar itu.

Luhan merasa sangat lega. Meski harus duduk berhimpitan dengan orang berbadan sebesar itu, hati Luhan merasa sangat senang. Setidaknya Sehun tidak jadi mengambil buku tugasnya. Luhan menaikkan kacamatanya dan kembali mendekap erat tasnya.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi nyaring menggema di setiap sudut sekolah. Semua siswa berhamburan keluar kelas. Ke kantin, mengobrol di luar kelas atau ya kemanapun sebebas mereka.

Tapi Luhan tidak. Ia memilih membaca beberapa buku yang Ia bawa dari rumah. Meski memakai kacamata super tebal, matanya masih harus memfokuskan bayangan tulisan buku agar jelas.

"Chong Ching sedang membaca? Uuu~"

Luhan terlalu hapal suara siapa saja yang selalu menganggunya. Kali ini pasti si berandalan busuk-Oh Se Hun. Luhan mengacuhkan ejekan Sehun yang diselingi tawaan kecil jahil.

Mata Luhan melebar saat Ia sadar tulisan di hadapannya menghilang-Sehun pasti mengambil bukunya. Ia mengadah pada Sehun yang berdiri di sampingnya. Seperti dugaannya, Sehun sudah mengambil bukunya.

"Sehun kembalikan!" sentak Luhan.

Sehun berkerenyit-ria. Mulutnya membentuk huruf ' o ' kemudian Ia tertawa bak orang gila. "Buku macam apa yang kau baca Ching Chong? Haha!"

Pipi Luhan memanas dan memerah dalam sekejap. Sehun kelewatan sekali baginya. Luhan berdiri dan mencoba mengambil buku yang sedang dibaca Sehun.

Buku itu Sehun acungkan ke atas tinggi-tinggi. Jelas membuat Luhan yang lebih pendek dari Sehun tak bisa mengambilnya. Sesekali Luhan mentitah Sehun untuk mengembalikan bukunya. Tapi tidak berhasil.

Sehun tertawa keras melihat si pendek Luhan yang mencoba menggapai buku yang jauh tinggi di tangannya. Luhan terus berusaha mengambil bukunya. Tapi entahlah hari ini Luhan begitu sial-secara tidak sengaja kakinya tersandung meja. Padahal tangannya sedang mencengkram lengan Sehun. Dan,

_Brugh_

"Ouh..." Luhan merintih kesakitan.

Anehnya Ia merasa tubuhnya terjatuh tapi tubuhnya tidak menatap lantai kelasnya, rupanya-Oh! Tubuh Luhan berada tepat di atas tubuh Sehun!

Luhan cepat-cepat bangkit saat menyadari Sehun berada di bawah tubuhnya. Si berandal Sehun segera bangkit saat tubuh Luhan sudah hilang dari atas tubuhnya.

"Hah," Sehun membuang nafasnya. Kepalanya menggeleng berkali-kali.

Sedang Luhan hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Ia malu betul! Sangat malu! Jatuh tepat di atas berandalan busuk Oh Se Hun? Itu memalukan!

"Buku ini, kau tak akan melihatnya lagi."

Luhan terenyak. Kini kepalanya mengadah untuk menatap tajam berandal busuk Oh Se Hun. Apa maksudnya mengancam bukunya tidak akan kembali?!

"Kau-"

Belum sempat Luhan bicara, Sehun sudah meninggalkannya dengan membawa buku bacaannya yang baru Ia beli sekitar satu-atau-dua minggu yang lalu.

Luhan duduk di kursinya. Kepalanya ia taruh di atas meja. Kenapa pula Ia harus sangat sial hari ini. Padahal kemarin Ia sudah dipermalukan di depan teman sekelasnya karena Sehun.

Kenapa Ia harus mengenal Sehun?

Kenapa Ia harus sekelas dengan Sehun?

Kenapa Sehun terus menginjak-injak Luhan?

Luhan mendesah pasrah. Hidupnya di sekolah ini benar-benar sebuah kesialan yang teramat buruk.

"Luhan?"

Itu suara MinSeok-teman sebangku Luhan sekaligus teman Luhan satu-satunya. Luhan membalikkan kepalanya malas untuk menatap MinSeok.

"Ada apa?" tanya MinSeok.

"Sehun... Aish dia mengambil bukuku..."

MinSeok menarik kursinya agar lebih dekat dengan Luhan-walau sebenarnya Ia bersiap mendengarkan curhatan atau cerita dari Luhan.

"Aku sedang membaca buku, lalu Ia mendekat dan... bukuku di ambil. Terlebih lagi tadi aku jatuh dan menindih tubuhnya... Dia marah dan mengambil bukuku..." Luhan mengakhiri ceritanya dengan hembusan nafas panjang.

Tangan Luhan memukul-mukul kecil mejanya. MinSeok cukup prihatin dengan Luhan. Tiada hari tanpa diganggu oleh Sehun. Ia pasti sangat menderita.

"Mungkin sekotak susu bisa menenangkanmu?"

MinSeok menyodorkan sekotak susu rasa coklat ke Luhan. Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya untuk mengambil kotak susu pemberian MinSeok. Ah, sahabatnya yang satu ini, selalu tahu bagaimana menenangkannya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Luhan lemas.

"Ah-um," MinSeok mengangguk sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

.

.

Pukul 7 malam dan Luhan baru sampai di rumahnya. Bimbingan belajar-tidak-penting-itu menyita waktunya untuk melakukan sesuatu di rumah.

Sehabis mandi kilat, Luhan buru-buru memasak air untuk makan malamnya-ramyun. Setelah ramyunnya siap untuk di makan, Luhan cepat-cepat pergi ke depan komputer, laptop dan perlatan elektronik lainnya di sebuah meja khusus. Selama beberapa saat jari-jarinya sibuk berkutat dengan peralatan elektronik.

Kemudian komputernyapun menyala. Kursornya meng-klik beberapa bagian di komputernya. Hingga munculah sebuah halaman situs. Luhan segera mengetik username dan password akunnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Ia sudah masuk sebagai admin di situs tanya jawab itu.

"Apa?! 250 pertanyaan?!" pekik Luhan.

Baru saja kemarin malam Ia menjawab sekitar 321 pertanyaan. Sekarang Ia harus menjawab 250 pertanyaan. Itu benar-benar melelahkan!

Luhan membuka satu per satu pertanyaan. Banyak pertanyaan seputar sex yang dewasa dan ada pula yang bertanya dengan maksud cabul. Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat membaca pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang masuk di situsnya, _ask-masternim_.

_Deer-ssi, apa kau tahu dimana tempat wanita cantik ber-_boobs_ besar? Hehe  
-Kim Jung Do, 41 tahun._

Luhan tahu bahwa ini pertanyaan seorang bocah. Tapi Ia menggunakan nama orang tua atau mungkin pamannya. Karena jika ingin mendaftar di situsnya diperlukan kartu tanda penduduk agar anak dibawah umur tidak bisa mendaftar, bertanya aneh-aneh atau ikut percakapan dewasa.

Tapi tentu saja ada anak dibawah umur yang melewati jalan lain untuk mendaftar di situsnya.

Kembali ke pertanyaan tadi, Luhan tidak akan menjawabnya.

_Hi,Deer. Aku ingin bertanya kenapa situsmu tidak bisa dibuka di negaraku. Aku harus bersusah payah dahulu untuk bertanya disini. _By the way_ nama asliku Brian James asal Amerika dan aku menggunakan akun temanku._  
_-Nam Jin Reok, 23 tahun_

Pertanyaan ini menggunakan bahasa Inggris. Untungnya Luhan mengerti bahasa Inggris.

Luhan menghela nafasnya. Sudah beberapa kali Ia mendapati pertanyaan macam ini. Apa mungkin situsnya sudah terkenal hingga negara-negara lain? Ya mungkin begitu. Kalau pertanyaan macam ini harus Ia jawab.

**_Re_**_: Halo, aku mohon maaf sebelumnya jika situsku tidak bisa dibuka di negaramu. Ini karena situsku hanya bisa dibuka di asia. Aku masih belum memikirkan untuk bisa dibuka di wilayah lain. Jadi aku meminta maaf ^^_

Jari-jarinya kemudian sibuk membalas pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang lain. Sesekali Luhan tertawa membaca pertanyaan polos dari orang-orang yang jauh lebi.h tua darinya.

_Drrrt Drrrt_

Ponsel Luhan bergetar. Luhan mendesah kesal. Siapa sih yang menganggunya saat sedang seperti ini?

**_ Oh Jae Woon _**

Mata Luhan membulat. Ia berdeham-deham sebelum menggeser layar ponselnya untuk menjawab panggilan telponnya.

"Eum, halo?"

_"Sayang? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"_

"Eum menjawab pertanyaan aneh-aneh dari pengunjung,"

_"Kau pasti sibuk. Apa aku mengganggumu sayang?"_

"Tidak kok. Lagipula pertanyaan aneh dan ya, tidak penting. Sedikit malas untuk menjawab semuanya~ Ada apa kau menelponku, sayang?"

_"Eum, hanya merindukanmu,"_

Luhan terkekeh geli. Jantungnya berdebar sangat keras. Meskipun hanya mengenal melalui suara di tiap telpon dan situs Luhan, mereka berdua saling meyangangi. Walau hubungan mereka hanyalah partner-phone sex.

Luhan bergumam mendengar jawaban Jae Woon. Sesekali Ia tersenyum.

_"Aku boleh bertanya?"_

"Tentu saja boleh,"

_"Bagaimana cara membuat orang yang membencimu setengah mati menjadi memaafkanmu dan menyukaimu?"_

Luhan tertawa. Itu adalah pertanyaan paling konyol daripada pertanyaan aneh di situsnya.

"Kau tahu sayang, itu mustahil!"

_"Aigoo jangan tertawa... aku benar-benar pusing memikirkan bagaimana cara agar dia bisa memaafkanku..."_

"Hmm... bagaimana jika mulai bersikap baik padanya?"

_"Bersikap baik? Tapi-ah sudahlah semua jawaban sama..."_

Dahi Luhan mengkerut. Tunggu sebentar. Apa Jae Woon orang yang jahat hingga ada yang mebencinya setengah mati? Mungkin saja.

"Memangnya kenapa dia bisa menbencimu?"

Jawaban dari sebrang sana cukup lama. Luhan tahu Jae Woon sedang berpikir. Tapi Luhan sabar menunggu.

_"Aku hanya bingung bagaimana cara berinteraksi dengannya, jadi aku melakukan hal-hal yang tidak menyenangkan padanya,"_

Luhan menaruh simpati pada jawaban Jae Woon. "Kau tahu manusia tidak luput dari kesalahan,"

_"Dan..?"_

"-Dan kau harus memperbaiki kesalahan selagi sempat,"

Hening. Jae Woon terdiam karena sedang berpikir sedangkan Luhan diam karena menunggu Jae Woon membalasnya.

_"Kau benar... jadi cara memperbaiki kesalahanku dengan-"_

"-bersikap baik padanya!" sambung Luhan semangat. Keduanya pun tertawa.

_"Baby Deer, kau memang penjawab pertanyaan yang terbaik,"_

Untungnya Jae Woon tidak tahu jika Luhan sedang merona hebat. Rasanya ingin memeluk tubuh Jae Woon yang asli sekarang juga!

"Ja-jae Woon-ssi..." ucap Luhan malu-malu.

_"Baby aku mau minta jatahku, boleh kan?"_

Suara Jae Woon memberat. Jantung Luhan berdegup kencang. Malam ini fantasi Luhan pasti akan liar kemana-mana.

"Hmmhh~ boleh." goda Luhan dengan suara yang Ia buat se-sexy mungkin.

_Dan yang berada di sebrang sana menyeringai nakal._

**Te**

**Be **

**Ce**

* * *

HAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIII~~~ Mwehehe~ (?) senangnya bisa kembali ke dunia ff habis liat the lost planet kemaren B) LIAT HUNHAN MOMENT LIVE LOH SODARAH-SODARAH READERS SEKALIAAAN (?) /okeskip abaikan/

Dakuh gak nyangka maksimal yang minta lanjut banyak banget melebihi ekspetasi :")) terima kasih loh :"))

Dan maaf kalo chapter 1 masih gakjelas soalnya ya emang menyesuaikan alur ._. terus juga jelek dan lainnya. author meminta maaf /deep bows/

Oh ya, author ketawa baca review kalian soal oh jae woon XD siapa ya oh jae woon? XD paling ngakak ada yang bilang bapaknya sehun XDD jawabannya bisa dilihat di chapter-chapter selanjutnya ya MUHAHAA /?

Author menerima segala bentuk review yang kalian tulis. kritik yang pedesz banget, saran yang lemah lembut /? bahkan yang ngereview cuman lanjut :") author terima se lapang-lapangnya (?)

Okelah sekian dari author gila ini (?) sampai ketemu di next chap yesh bubye and salam,

Michyeosseo!


	3. A Birthday Present : Bullying!

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

"Aaahh eummhh aaah,"

Desahan Luhan menggema di kamar miliknya. Tangan kanannya sibuk men-_service_ adik kecilnya sendiri sedang tangan kirinya menopang ponselnya agar tetap berdekatan di telinganya.

Ia menggigit-gigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Rasanya onaninya malam ini lebih hebat dari sebelumnya. _Dirty talk_ dari seseorang yang tersambung dengan teleponnya berhasil membuatnya klimaks selama dua kali.

_"Baby Deer-hh, lubangmu... ahh jangan diketatkan-hh,"_

"Eumhh, tidak bisa Jae Woon-ssi! Ahhh!"

Luhan mengetatkan lubangnya walau tak ada apapun yang memasukinya. Tapi, otaknya berandai ada sebuah junior besar yang menubruk-nubruk lubangnya. Pantat kenyalnya bergerak keatas-kebawah dengan gaya erotis sambil membayangkan junior milik Oh Jae Woon disana.

Bagian bawah tubuhnya sudah tak tertutup apapun. Gemas juga rasanya ingin membuka kaus biru mudanya. Tubuhnya sudah terlalu panas dan terangsang!

_"Apa kau sudah mau klimaks huh?"_

"Be-belum, ka-kau kurang cepat."

_"Baiklah, kecepatan penuh sayang!"_

"Ahh aaaah~"

Fantasi Luhan kembali melayang dimana sebuah junior besar berada di dalam tubuhnya dan bergerak dengan kecepatan penuh. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat menyesuaikan bayangan kecepatan Jae Woon dalam tubuhnya.

"Sayang... lebih cepat-hh!"

_Byur_

Selesai! Luhan klimaks dengan cairannya yang menyembur di tangannya. Nafasnya tidak teratur—begitu juga dengan Jae Woon di sebrang sana. Mata sayu Luhan memandangi cairan sperma di tangannya—menimbang apa lebih baik Ia jilat atau Ia buang dengan tisu.

Tapi dirinya sedang malas untuk beranjak dari sofa empuknya, tempat Ia sedang memuaskan adik kecilnya.

Akhirnya Luhan menjilat cairan spermanya sendiri. Dan ya, sedikit menggoda Jae Woon dengan desahan di suara jilatannya.

_"Apa yang sedang kau jilat sayang?"_

Sebuah ide _dirty talk_ muncul di otak Luhan.

"Mmh-lolipop besar kesanganku-mhh,"

Fantasi liar Luhan kembali lagi. Ia membayangkan junior besar Jae Woon yang sedang Ia jilat. Junior dengan cairan sperma hangat yang melumurinya. Walau kenyatannya Ia sedang menjilat jarinya dengan spermanya sendiri.

"Ah-mmh, lolipopku manis sekali~"

_"Ouh! Baby Deer ugh..."_

Luhan terkekeh dalam hatinya. Pastilah Jae Woon sedang membayangkan mulutnya yang dipenuhi oleh junior besar milik Jae Woon.

Saat sperma Luhan sudah tak tersisa lagi di tangannya, mulut Luhan membunyikan suara kecipak mesra diikuti desahan lega dari sebrang sana.

"Jae Woon-ssi, terima kasih untuk malam ini."

Luhan malu-malu mengucapkan ini meskipun tak bertatap muka secara langsung. Luhan juga tidak perlu susah payah menahan rona merah di wajahnya.

_"Hmmh. Tidurlah. Kau pasti lelah. Selamat malam, Baby Deer."_

"Selamat malam, Jae Woon-ssi..."

_Pip_

Luhan mematikan sambungan telepon yang berdurasi satu jam itu. Ia terkekeh geli melihat tubuhnya yang setengah telanjang. Dasar Oh Jae Woon. Hanya dia yang bisa menelanjangi Luhan lewat suara beratnya yang seksi.

Untungnya Luhan tinggal seorang diri. Jadi tak akan ada yang mengomel jika ada tisu bekas spermanya berserakan, celana yang Ia lempar entah kemana, desahan seksi serta racauan mesum yang keluar dari mulutnya, dan komputer dengan banyak pertanyaan mesum di layarnya.

Setelah membereskan flatnya yang sangat berantakan itu, Luhan merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Ia tersenyum geli memikirkan _phone sex_nya malam ini dengan Jae Woon. Namun sesaat kemudian Ia teringat sesuatu.

Besok Ia harus masuk sekolah.

Bukan karena tugasnya belum selesai atau malas mengikuti pelajaran.

Tapi besok Ia akan bertemu dengan Oh Se Hun.

Luhan mendesah kecewa. Kenapa pula Ia harus ingat juga dengan Sehun saat baru saja bersenang-senang? Jelas membuat _mood_nya kembali turun.

"Besok aku akan menghajarmu, Oh Se Hun-biadab!"

Walau hatinya berkata demikian, tapi otaknya tahu Luhan tak akan bisa menghajar Oh Se Hun.

Gumaman Luhan tadi hanya motivasi agar Luhan tidak takut dengan Sehun.

Tapi tentu itu mustahil.

.

.

_Drrt Drrt _

Ponsel Luhan berdering nyaring saat Luhan baru menyelesaikan mandinya. Luhan langsung menyambar ponsel yang ada di dekat komputernya.

Rupanya Mama Luhan yang tengah menelponnya.

"Ni Hao, ada apa Ma?"

_"Oh baby rusaku! Selamat ulang tahun!"_

Kening Luhan mengkerut, matanya ikut terperanjat. Ia menjadi kikuk serta bingung. Memangnya hari ini Ia berulang tahun?

"Ma, apa benar?"

_"Bodoh! Tentu saja benar! Ini tanggal 20 April! Apa kau sudah lupa ulang tahunmu sendiri, anakku?"_

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Sungguh Ia tidak ingat tanggal berapa ini. Apa efek bermain dengan Jae Woon semalam? Entahlah.

"Ah kalau memang begitu, terima kasih Mama."

_"Kado ulang tahunmu akan datang besok mungkin~ Semoga kau suka, sayang! Hati-hati di Korea!_"

_Tut tuut tutt_

Panggilan pagi dari Mama Luhan terputus. Keningnya menyerngit. Ia masih belum sepenuhnya percaya hari ini dirinya berulang tahun. Otaknya kemudian berinisiatif untuk mengecek tanggal di ponselnya.

20 April. Ouh ya memang benar hari ini Ia berulang tahun. Keberapa? Luhan tak ingat. Baginya itu tidak penting. Ulang tahun keberapapun siapa peduli. Terkecuali Mama dan Papanya.

Meski berulang tahun, entah kenapa Luhan tidak merasa senang. Bukan karena Ia akan jarang mendapatkan ucapan selamat atau sedikit mendapat hadiah. Luhan berani bersumpah bukan alasan itu yang membuat dirinya tidak merasa senang.

Namun seperti ada firasat buruk di hari jadinya.

Tapi Luhan buru-buru menampik pikiran negatif itu. Tak ada yang tahu ulang tahunnya selain Mama dan Papanya. Jadi mustahil jika ada yang mengerjainya dengan alasan ulang tahunnya. Pastilah jika hari ini Ia mendapatkan kesialan itu sudah nasibnya.

Cukup. Terlalu lama Ia termangu dalam pikirannya. Ia harus segera pergi ke sekolah. Detik berikutnya, Luhan mulai bersiap mengganti pakian dan mempersiapkan hal lainnya. Tentu saja itu semua diawali dengan memakai kacamata tebalnya.

.

.

Tiap langkah Luhan untuk menuju tempat Ia menimba ilmu makin memperkuat firasat buruknya. Meski tadi Ia sudah cukup lega dengan tidak satu bus dengan berandalan busuk sekolahnya, tapi tetap saja perasaan mengganjal itu ada.

Mungkin otak Luhan menampik firasat buruk itu. Tapi tidak dengan batin Luhan. Tetap saja dirinya bergejolak untuk waspada.

Terbukti Ia harus waspada saat memasuki koridor sekolahnya. Demi tujuh lautan, koridor yang selalu hiruk pikuk saat Ia datang sekarang benar-benar sepi-hampa-kosong. Tak terdengar kicauan manusia yang sedang bersenam mulut.

Luhan yakin pasti ada manusia disini. Mustahil pukul tujuh kurang sepuluh menit koridor ini masih sepi. Luhan juga yakin ini adalah hari kamis. Tidak ada himbauan hari libur dalam minggu ini. Sekolahnya juga masuk pukul tujuh lebih lima belas menit. Jadi, ada apa?

_Brugh!_

"AHAHAHAHA!"

Luhan mendengus kesakitan. Rupanya Ia terjatuh saat termangu dalam kebingungan! Terlebih lagi Ia jatuh di sebuah lubang dengan punggungnya yang terlebih dulu mendarat di dasar lubang. Luhan menjadi curiga lubang itu sudah dipersiapkan untuknya. Terbukti dari tawa riuh dari para murid lain di luar lubang-sialan-ini. Ya, tentu saja Luhan sedang di-_bully_!

"Bodoh! Dasar bodoh!"

"Kau tahu bagaimana wajahnya saat jatuh?! Astaga lucu sekali!"

"Apa kau memfoto atau memvideonya?"

Begitulah yang Luhan dengar dari dasar lubang yang cukup tinggi itu. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Sialan sekali. Satu sekolah tengah mengerjainnya hari ini!

Terlebih lagi, sejak kapan ada lubang di koridor ini?

Ia mendecak kesal—lalu tersenyum kecut bak orang gila. Punggung tangannya menghapus setitik air yang mulai keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Hatinya benar-benar marah dan sedih.

"Kejutan yang menarik bukan?"

Oh Se Hun. Ya, hanya dia dalang dan satu-satunya seonggok nyawa yang memanggil ching chong dengan nada paling menyebalkan.

Luhan tidak merespon Sehun. Ia masih bertahan diposisinya yang terbilang memalukan—duduk dengan lutut yang ditekuk—namun tangannya mengepal kuat.

"Kenapa diam saja? Kau terlalu terkejut ya?"

"Minggir kau Oh Se Hun!"

Sehun terperanjat. Ada murid yang berani mengintrupsinya! Dan membuat suara riuh murid-murid lain yang tengah menertawakan Luhan berhenti tertawa. Murid itu menghampiri Sehun yang berada di mulut lubang Luhan.

"Luhan? Ayo naik,"

Luhan mengadah saat ada yang bicara padanya selain Sehun. Dan itulah MinSeok. MinSeok menatap khawatir padanya. Lengan dempal MinSeok mengulur mendekati Luhan.

Luhan terdiam. Ia masih tak mengerti situasi ini. Ia menatap wajah MinSeok dan Sehun secara bergantian. Mungkinkah Luhan harus keluar dan menghadapi Sehun?

Akhirnya Luhan meraih uluran tangan MinSeok. Mencoba berdiri agar bisa keluar dari lubang. Tangan MinSeok dempal dan sangat kuat sehingga tubuh kurus nan ringan Luhan dapat terangkat dari lubang itu.

Seluruh murid mensoraki Luhan begitu Luhan keluar dari lubang itu. Sehun menahan lengan Luhan begitu akan melewatinya.

"Ini baru permulaan di hari ulang tahunmu, Ching Chong."

Demi tujuh lautan! Berandal busuk ini tahu hari ini adalah ulang tahun Luhan?!

Luhan yang terenyak dengan ucapan Sehun menghempaskan cengkraman tangan Sehun di lengannya. Dari balik lensa kacamatanya yang tebal, Luhan melemparkan tatapan tajamnya pada Sehun. MinSeok menyadari bahwa Luhan tengah tersulut emosi langsung menarik tangan Luhan menjauh dari Sehun dan kerumunan murid yang berada di koridor untuk menuju kelas mereka.

_Brengsek!_

.

.

"Katamu punggungmu sait, apa kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

Luhan menggeleng walau sebenarnya punggungnya terasa patah. MinSeok terdiam. Sebenarnya Ia khawatir betul dengan Luhan. Terjatuh seperti itu mustahil tidak apa-apa.

Tangan MinSeok mengusap pundak Luhan untuk menyalurkan rasa simpatik serta memberi Luhan semangat.

Luhan terpaksa mengacuhkan pelajaran Kim Seonsangnim yang notabene adalah guru favoritnya. Tapi sungguh, fisik dan batinnya benar-benar sedang sakit—membuatnya menjadi tidak konsentrasi pada pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung.

Matanya terpejam untuk menahan rasa sakit pada punggungnya serta hatinya. Tanpa menyadari bel istirahat sudah berbunyi dan Kim Seonsangnim sudah meninggalkan kelasnya.

Ah sepertinya Luhan sudah tidak tahan lagi. "MinSeok sepertinya aku harus pulang-"

Belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan kata-katanya, suara gemuruh langkah kaki terdengar berdatangan ke arah kelasnya. Suara gemuruh itu seakan menyihir semua orang di kelas Luhan untuk diam.

Lalu perasaan Luhan menjadi tidak enak.

Banyak murid yang secara tiba-tiba memasuki kelas Luhan. Dan semuanya adalah berandalan-berandalan bengal nan busuk yang memasuki kelasnya! Luhan menyerngit bingung. Untuk apa berandalan sebanyak ini memasuki kelasnya? Terlebih lagi—mereka semua menghampiri Luhan!

"A-apa?! He-hei! Lepaskan!" Luhan meronta ketika dua orang berandalan memegangi kedua lengannya erat lalu menariknya menjauh dari bangkunya.

Tubuh Luhan dibopong dengan tidak elitnya kemudian. MinSeok melongo melihat tubuh Luhan menjauh darinya. Terlebih lagi berandalan itu menahannya agar tidak mengejar Luhan.

Dalam sekejap Luhan menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh murid. Bagaimana tidak! Ia dikawal oleh banyak berandalan bengal dengan tubuhnya yang dibopong paksa! Luhan terus meronta-ronta turun. Namun apa daya, Luhan tak punya banyak kekuatan.

Berandalan itu membawa Luhan ke taman belakang sekolahnya. Dalam sekejap tubuh Luhan di lemparkan begitu saja ke tanah. Sakit di tubuhnya bertambah lagi!

"Selamat ulang tahun, Ching Chong."

Oh Se Hun muncul dari kerumunan berandal yang mengepung Luhan. Berandalan lain terdiam dan mempersilahkan Sehun berbicara.

"Mungkin kau tak akan melupakan hari ulang tahunmu hari ini dalam seumur hidupmu,"

Kening Luhan mengkerut. Apa maksud perkataan Sehun? Jari Sehun kemudian naik seperti mengisyaratkan sesuatu bagi berandal di belakangnya. Dua orang berandalan tiba-tiba muncul lalu mengangkat tubuh Luhan dan mengikatnya di sebuah pohon di dekat sana.

Luhan menelan ludahnya kasar. Apa yang akan terjadi padanya?

"Kalian boleh mulai,"

Tepat setelah Sehun mengatakan itu, Sehun langsung pergi dari hadapan Luhan dan berandalan lain di hadapannya. Tiba-tiba para berandalan itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya masing-masing.

"Mulai!" seorang berandalan menyerukan sesuatu dan-

_PUK!_

Sebutir telur mengenai perut Luhan.

_PUK! PUK! PUK!_

Benda-benda lain mengenai tubuh Luhan brutal.

Dan dari atas kepala Luhan, ada air yang tiba-tiba jatuh mengenai dirinya.

Kepala Luhan menunduk dalam. Tangannya sangat ingin berontak. Tapi ikatan tali di tangan dan tubuhnya sangat kuat. Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca dan mengeluarkan bulir-bulir kristal. Selain mendapat tomat, tepung, telur dan benda-benda lain yang dilempar ke arahnya, Luhan juga mendapat ejekan dan tawaan dari murid lain yang menyaksikan ketololannya.

Hidung Luhan mencium bau busuk. Pasti ada telur atau tomat busuk yang mengenainya.

"BERHENTI!"

Suara riuh itu perlahan terhenti. Wajah berandalan yang awalnya sumringah mem-_bully_ Luhan tiba-tiba berubah drastis. Suara yang menyerukan berhenti itu, seperti suara Kang Seonsangnim—kepala Sekolah Luhan.

Suasana menjadi mencengkam. Guru-guru lain mencoba mengamankan berandalan busuk yang mencoba kabur. Kepala Sekolah Kang menatap tajam pada setiap murid—seperti mengisyaratkan untuk segera membubarkan diri.

Beberapa anggota komite sekolah beserta MinSeok mulai datang menghampiri Luhan yang terikat di bawah pohon besar itu. Tubuh Luhan sudah lemas bahkan sepertinya sudah kehilangan kesadaran.

Semua berandalan dan murid yang melempar Luhan langsung digiring menuju ruangan kepala sekolah. Sedangkan Luhan langsung menuju ke ruang kesehatan.

Tapi Sehun entah berada dimana.

.

.

"Luhan? Luhan? Kau sudah bangun?"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya. Ia mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Kesadarannya langsung kembali saat mencium bau busuk dari badannya.

"Astaga betapa baunya diriku," lirih Luhan.

Anggota komite bernama Kyungsoo yang menjaga Luhan menatap Luhan iba. "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau bisa istirahat dulu-"

"Ah Kyungsoo-ssi, setelah aku membersihkan diri dan mengganti pakian, um-bolehkah aku pulang? Kepalaku terasa sakit sekali,"

Kyungsoo menatap lekat-lekat Luhan dengan mata besarnya. Ia mencengkram ujung bajunya. Ia benar-benar iba pada pemuda China yang sedang terbaring di kasur ruang kesehatan ini.

"Ka-ka-kacamataku?" Luhan bertanya dengan linglung. Baru Ia sadari lensa tebalnya tidak berada tepat di depan matanya.

"Apakah ini?"

Kyungsoo memberikan kacamata Luhan yang ada di meja sebelah kasur Luhan. Luhan mendesah lega segera Ia menerima kacamata itu dan memakainya.

"_Xie_-ah maksudku terima kasih,"

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Luhan yang mulai merasa risih dengan tubuhnya segera bergerak turun dari kasurnya dengan mata Kyungsoo yang mengawasi gerak-gerik Luhan.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau membersihkan diri,"

"Ah ya! Tunggu sebentar!" Kyungsoo teringat pakaian yang dipinjamkan MinSeok untuk Luhan. Ia langsung mengambilnya.

"Ini baju gantimu. Pakai saja, ini milik MinSeok."

Luhan tersenyum kecil menerima pakaian sahabatnya. "Dimana MinSeok?"

"Ah, Kang Seonsangnim menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam kelas. Itulah mengapa aku disini,"

Luhan mengangguk paham. "Oh ya, kau bisa memakai kamar mandi ruang kesehatan. Kang Seonsangnim juga menginjinkanmu pulang kalau badanmu merasa tidak sehat."

"Ah ya, baiklah. Terima kasih banyak Kyungsoo-ssi."

.

.

Luhan berjalan menuju kelasnya untuk mengambil barang-barangnya. Ia sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya hari ini. Untung saja teman-temannya sedang berada di laboratorium sehingga setidaknya Luhan bisa menghindari hinaan mereka.

Tak terasa Luhan sampai di kelasnya dan,

Ah sialan. Kenapa ada Oh Se Hun disana?

Luhan mendesah kesal melihat Sehun yang tengah menatap kosong arah luar jendela kelasnya. Luhan berjalan ke bangkunya dan mengabaikan Luhan.

"Kau?" tanya Sehun saat tahu ada Luhan di kelasnya.

Luhan tetap mengacuhkan Sehun dengan melewatinya tanpa memandangnya. Segera setelah Ia sampai dibangkunya, Luhan membereskan barang-barangnya. Tanpa tahu Sehun sedang mengawasinya.

"Minggir," titah Luhan saat Sehun menghadang jalannya keluar dari kelas.

"Tunggu dulu Ching Chong. Kau melupakan kado terakhirmu."

Alis Luhan naik sebelah. 'Kado'? Luhan tahu pastilah bukan kado dalam arti sesungguhnya yang akan Luhan terima.

Dari belakang tubuh Sehun, tangan Sehun mengeluarkan sesuatu. Dan mata Luhan terkejut bukan main. Sehun tersenyum licik melihat ekspresi Luhan.

"Aku tarik ucapanku kalau kau tidak akan melihat bukumu lagi,"

Mulut Luhan terbuka lebar melihat bukunya yang tempo hari diambil oleh Sehun kini sudah setengah terbakar!

"Aku kembalikan bukumu. Isinya tidak menarik,"

_Bruk_

Sehun menjatuhkan buku Luhan ke lantai. Luhan susah payah menahan nafasnya agar tidak mengeluarkan air matanya. Buku yang baru Ia beli kini dengan mudahnya sudah terbakar separuh?! Sungguh ini menyedihkan!

Luhan memungut buku itu di lantai. Kepalanya menunduk untuk menahan air matanya. Luhan tahu Sehun tengah tersenyum licik melihatnya seperti ini.

Luhan mengadah untuk memandang wajah brengsek Oh Se Hun. Ia mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya. Hingga mulutnya mengucapkan,

"Brengsek! Dasar Biadab kau Oh Se Hun!"

Luhan mengabaikan rasa takutnya. Dengan berani, Ia mengucapkan hal terpendam yang ingin Ia katakan sedari dulu tepat di hadapan manusia bengal ini.

Sehun mematung seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Luhan katakan. Luhan mulai jengah jika harus berlama-lama di hadapan Sehun. Segera Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun agar Ia dapat keluar dari kelas.

_Sial!_

**Te**

**Be**

**Ce**

* * *

NIII HAAAOOO /? ANNYEONG~

Kembali lagi membawa chapter baru B) /apasih/ dan maafkan kalau agak sedikit lama karena tugas sekolah segunung (?) dan urusan sekolah lainnya jadi membuat kalian lumutan menunggu /emang pada lumutan/ DAN TA-DAA! ADA phone sex DIKIT DIATASS /PLAK

Author meminta maaf kalau ceritanya jadi begini /? dan gak sesuai keinginan kalian serta jelek dan lain sebagainya *deep bows* salahin otak author kalo ceritanya begini /LAH/

Untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang masih kepo-kepo siapa Oh Jae Woon eum, sudahlah baca aja ff ini :3 :4 :5 /dibuang/

BIG THANKS! Buat yang nge-fav, nge-follow, nge-review terutama pokoknya yang udah baca meskipun silent reader aduh pokoknya TERIMA KASIH BANYAAAK! Dan maaf gak bisa balas review kalian satu-persatu lewat pm :")

Yang masih silent readerss... yuk lekaslah tobat! Menerima segala bentuk review kok *wink imut* /?

Okeeeh kayaknya ini dulu aja deh ya /? Don't forget to revieww~

see you next chapter anddd salam,

Michyeosseo!


	4. Redpoint Club

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

Tubuh-penuh-luka-fisik-nan-batin-Luhan direbahkan kasar begitu saja oleh Luhan di kasur empuknya. Perasaan sakit dan lelah di hatinya mengalahkan rasa sakit pada punggung, lengan, perut, dan ya, semua bagian tubuhnya yang dilempari brutal oleh berandalan-berandalan busuk tadi.

Luhan berhasil pulang dengan setengah berakting. Sebenarnya Luhan tak merasa terlalu sakit setelah berbaring di ruang kesehatan. Tapi menngingat Ia harus bertemu dengan Sehun untuk menghabiskan jam belajarnya di sekolah membuat Ia berpikir dua kali atas tawaran Kyungsoo yang mengatakan bahwa Seonsangnim mengijinkan dirinya pulang.

MinSeok khawatir betul saat mengantar Luhan ke gerbang sekolah. Wajah lucunya berubah menjadi sangat murung. Beberapa kali Luhan mengatakan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Tapi MinSeok tahu apa yang baik-baik saja dari Luhan dan tidak baik-baik saja dari Luhan. Jadi Luhan hanya bisa menghela nafas kala menerima kekhawatiran sahabatnya itu.

Sebetulnya baru dua hari yang lalu Luhan membeli sebotol sabun mandi. Tapi isi botol sabun itu sudah tinggal setengah. Luhan memakai setengah dari isi sabun itu untuk menutupi bau badannya yang kelewat bau, melebihi tong sampah di dekat flatnya.

Entah mengapa sekarang dipikiran Luhan muncul banyak pertanyaan. Terutama, bagaimana Sehun tahu hari ulang tahunnya? Apa mungkin Sehun bertanya pada petugas tata usaha untuk bertanya ulang tahunnya?

Apa mungkin Sehun begitu bersungguh-sungguh untuk mem-_bully_ Luhan hingga membuat lubang jebakan dan menyuruh seluruh berandalan untuk melemparinya?

Luhan pikir, Sehun sangatlah rumit.

Persetan dan masa bodoh dengan berandalan busuk itu! Luhan pikir, lebih baik Ia memikirkan apa yang harus Ia lakukan setelah ini.

Tidur, belajar, bermain _game_, bahkan untuk sekedar _online_ di situsnya Luhan merasa tidak _mood_.

Tapi memikirkan situsnya membuat Ia mengingat sebuah nama. Luhan pun mengambil ponsel yang berada di saku celananya.

Jemarinya sibuk menyentuh-nyentuh layar ponselnya untuk mengirim pesan ke seseorang.

**_To_** _: KJDChenChen_

_Hei, aku bosan. Kau ada saran?_

Luhan menaruh ponselnya di atas perutnya. Ia pun menunggu balasan dari seseorang di sebrang sana. Setelah dua menit, ponselnya berbunyi—menandakan sebuah pesan masuk.

**_From_** _: KJDChenChen_

_Pergi saja ke clubku. Aku menunggumu disini._

Mata Luhan membesar membaca isi pesan dari temannya. Ia mengabaikan rasa remuk pada punggungnya dengan berdiri cepat sehingga posisinya sedang duduk di atas kasurnya.

**_To_** _: KJDChenChen_

_Baiklah! Tunggu aku~_

Setelah mengirim pesan pada temannya, mata Luhan nampak berkilat-kilat. Ia segera melepaskan kacamata tebalnya dan menaruhnya di sebuah meja di dekat kasurnya.

Kini tubuhnya beranjak pada lemari pakaiannya. Ia membuka lemari besar itu dan nampak memilih satu per satu pakaian yang pas untuk datang ke _club_ temannya.

Setelah dirasa menemukan baju yang pas, Luhan segera mengganti bajunya dengan baju keren pilihannya. Tak lupa juga Ia segera memasang _contact lense_ bewarna coklat pekat pada matanya untuk mengganti alat bantu penglihatannya.

Penampilan Luhan belum sepenuhnya keren nan trendi. Jadi, Ia mengoleskan gel rambut untuk menaikkan poni-poni rambutnya ke atas.

_Ta-da_, inilah Luhan yang sangat keren. Luhan berdecak kagum melihat penampilannya dari pantulan cermin.

_Yeah._

.

.

Hiruk pikuk khas _club_ menyambut kedatangan Luhan di _club_ ternama di Seoul bernama _Redpoint_. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Kaki Luhan segera membawa tubuh Luhan pada bar _club_ itu untuk menghampiri seseorang yang sudah menunggunya.

"Hei,"

Luhan menepuk pundak seorang namja. Namja itu segera memutar arah kursinya untuk menghadap Luhan.

"Heei! Kau sudah datang! Oke, duduklah dulu!"

Luhan segera mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi di samping laki-laki ini. Keduanya tersenyum sumringah.

"Hyung, _cocktail_ untuk Luhan, _okay_?"

Namja itu berteriak pada bartender yang berada cukup jauh dari tempat duduknya. Luhan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah bartender itu. Ia melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum. Memang Luhan mengenal bartender itu.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu bosan? Jawab saja pertanyaan di situsmu dan kau tidak merasa bosan, benar bukan?"

"Oh JongDae! Kau tahu aku benar-benar tidak _mood_ untuk itu!"

_Plak_

Kim Jong Dae—teman Luhan itu memukul lengan Luhan keras sambil memelototi Luhan. "Jangan panggil nama tidak keren itu disini!"

Luhan terkekeh. Temannya yang satu ini memang aneh. JongDae menolak untuk dipanggil _JongDae_ saat berada di _club_. Nama itu baginya tidak keren. Jadi JongDae selalu memperkenalkan diri, atau menyuruh orang lain memanggilnya _Chen_ saat berada di _club_.

Memang sinting.

Terlebih lagi hyung JongDae tidak jauh berbeda. Hyung JongDae juga menolak dipanggil nama aslinya dan memilih dipanggil _Suho_ karena nama itu keren dan nama aslinya, JoonMyeon sangat tidak keren—baginya.

"Baiklah, _Chen_." Luhan menekankan pada kata _Chen_.

"Bagus. Jadi apa yang membawamu kemari?"

"Aku hanya sedang stres dengan _bullying_ di sekolahku. Anggaplah aku korban dari perilaku brengsek itu."

JongDae membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Tidak mungkin Luhan dengan penampilan keren macam ini di-_bully_ bukan?—pikir JongDae.

"Kau dengan penampilan seperti ini di-_bully_?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak berpenampilan seperti ini saat di sekolah. Jujur saja Chen, aku hanya memakai sebuah kacamata tebal. Gayaku dan perilakuku semuanya normal. Tapi entahlah mereka tetap mem-_bully_ku."

Jujur saja JongDae cukup tercengang mendengar pernyataan Luhan. Rupanya ada rahasia di balik penampilan keren Luhan.

"Kurasa kau harus merubah penampilanmu menjadi seperti ini agar mereka berhenti mem-_bully_mu, Lu."

Luhan terlonjak kaget saat menyadari JoonMyeon secara tiba-tiba datang dan ikut berbicara dengannya dan JongDae. JongDae dan Luhan memandang JoonMyeon keheranan. Sedangkan JoonMyeon hanya menyodorkan _cocktail_ Luhan dan JongDae sambil menggidikkan bahu.

"Err... kurasa hyung benar, Lu. Kau harus merubah penampilan... atau sikap."

"Dengan melepas kacamataku?"

Dua saudara itu berpandangan lalu mengangguk secara serempak. Melihat keduanya mengangguk, Luhan langsung menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku tidak bisa melepas kacamatku. Memakai _contact lense_ lebih dari empat jam akan membuat mataku memerah,"

JoonMyeon tertawa-JongDae dan Luhan berpandangan lagi melihat tingkah hyung itu. "Hei, ini sudah jaman modern, Lu! Kau bisa operasi matamu jika perlu."

"Ah, Suho-hyung benar!"

"Hmmh, aku akan memikirkannya lain kali."

JoonMyeon mengacungkan dua ibu jarinya sambil tersenyum. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku harus tinggal dulu. Oh ya, Luhan aku perlu bicara denganmu kalau pegawaiku sudah datang, _okay_?"

Luhan mengangguk mendengar penjelasan JoonMyeon. Detik berikutnya, Luhan mendapati JoonMyeon sedang berkutat dengan minuman-minuman di barnya.

"Situsmu berhasil aku kembangkan. Dengan bantuan Suho hyung tentunya,"

"Ouh ya? _Well_, kerja bagus."

Luhan tersenyum melihat kinerja admin situsnya, dua saudara Kim. Luhan mengenal JongDae dari situsnya karena JongDae adalah admin di situsnya. Luhan juga sering berkunjung ke _club_ milik keluarga Kim ini karena pengaruh JongDae.

"Hei, aku masih penasaran dengan admin ketiga."

Luhan mengernyit. "Maksudmu JaeWoon?"

JongDae mengangguk. "Apa kau dekat dengannya?"

Luhan cukup malu untuk mengakui pada JongDae bahwa admin ketiga di situsnya itu adalah _partner phone sex_nya. Dan kalau Luhan boleh jujur, Luhan sangat menyayangi JaeWoon lebih dari sekedar _partner phone sex_!

"A-a-aku dekat dengannya. Kami sering mengobrol." Dan Luhan memilih menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan JaeWoon dari JongDae.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu bisa kau ajak dia kemari?"

Ekspresi wajah Luhan berubah. Bertemu dengan JaeWoon? Pastilah sangat menyenangkan! Luhan mengangguk-ngangguk setuju. Ia segera menyambar ponselnya yang berada di saku celananya.

**_To_** _: Oh Jae Woon_

_Sayaang, apa kau sedang sibuk?_

Luhan segera mengirim pesan tersebut pada JaeWoon. JongDae cukup heran dengan perubahan perilaku Luhan saat dirinya menyinggung soal JaeWoon.

"Kau bersemangat sekali," Luhan pun hanya menyengir. Beberapa detik kemudian, ponsel Luhan berbunyi.

**_From_** _: Oh Jae Woon_

_Tidak. Aku sedang kosong. Ada apa, Baby?_

**_To_** _: Oh Jae Woon_

_Bisakah kita bertemu? Aku ingiiin bertemu denganmu! _

Luhan mengirim pesan pada JaeWoon dengan gugup. Ia pun mencoba menghilangkan kegugupannya dengan meminum _cocktail_nya.

**_From_** _: Oh Jae Woon_

_Ommo, kau mau bertemu denganku? Ide bagus! Kita bertemu dimana, sayang?_

Dan hati Luhan terasa begitu gembira dan senang. Ingin rasanya Ia berteriak dengan sangat kencang untuk mengungkapkan rasa senangnya. Walaupun di dalam _club_ yang ramai seperti ini memungkinkan dirinya untuk berteriak, Luhan harus ingat masih ada JongDae di sampingnya yang belum mabuk atau masih bisa mendengar apapun perkataan Luhan.

**_To_** _: Oh Jae Woon_

_Club Redpoint. Apa kau tahu?_

Tanpa menunggu banyak waktu JaeWoon segera membalas pesan Luhan.

**_From _**_: Oh Jae Woon_

_Yeah, aku tahu. Baiklah kita bertemu disana, sayang. Tunggu aku :*_

Inilah yang Luhan suka dari JaeWoon. Fakta bahwa JaeWoon selalu manis terhadapnya membuat Luhan makin menyayangi JaeWoon. Ia pun tersenyum sendiri bak orang sinting dan mengabaikan JongDae di sampingnya.

"Cih, apa kau berpacaran dengannya?"

"Bukan urusanmu, Kim Jong Dae."

JongDae langsung memukul lengan Luhan dengan keras. Tapi Luhan tidak peduli. Sebentar lagi, dirinya akan bertemu dengan JaeWoon! Ini membuat dirinya merasa masa bodoh dengan hal lain di sekitarnya.

.

.

"Lu, sudah satu jam. Dimana admin itu?" JongDae bertanya sambil melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya.

Luhan mendecak kesal untuk kesekian kalinya. Bagaimana tidak, ponselnya secara tiba-tiba mati karena kehabisan baterai. Terlebih lagi Ia belum bertemu dengan JaeWoon. Bagaimana Ia bisa tahu JaeWoon berada dimana?

"Entahlah ponselku mati,"

Ia memutar kursinya. Awalnya Ia merasa tertarik untuk melihat banyak orang meliuk-liukkan badannya di lantai dansa. Tapi sekarang Ia merasa tidak tertarik. Luhan lebih memilih meletakkan kepalanya di meja bar dan menghela nafas berkali-kali.

Meskipun kepalanya berada di atas meja bar, Luhan masih dapat melihat ke arah pintu masuk _club_. Dan akhirnya, Ia memutuskan untuk melihat orang yang berlalu-lalang keluar masuk _club_. Mungkin saja Luhan dapat menemukan JaeWoon.

Tapi, apa dirinya tahu wajah JaeWoon?

Kembali Ia merutuki dirinya. Sudah lupa mengisi penuh baterai ponselnya, sekarang Ia kebingungan bagaimana cara mengetahui dimana JaeWoon.

"Aku kesana dulu. Ada _bitchy_ yang menggodaku,"

Luhan memandang lurus ke arah JongDae. Temannya yang satu ini sangat cabul. Beberapa kali Luhan kemari, JongDae selalu meninggalkannya untuk bersenang-senang dengan wanita-wanita di _club_nya. Kemudian berakhir dengan Luhan yang ditinggal sendirian.

JongDae sudah cukup jauh menghilang diantara kerumunan orang. Luhan pikir _club_ JongDae adalah _club_ top dan keren sehingga banyak orang datang kemari. Terdapat banyak wanita-wanita cantik dan tentu saja _sexy_ yang siap memuaskan siapa saja.

Luhan pernah mendengar dari JongDae kalau JoonMyeon sudah _mencoba_ setiap wanita yang bekerja di _club_nya.

Itu luar biasa bagi Luhan. Sedangkan dirinya masih ragu untuk _mencoba_ satu wanita. Entahlah, ada sedikit rasa bersalah jika harus bercinta dengan wanita. Itu semua karena Luhan mencintai JaeWoon. Tidak mungkin Ia menghianati JaeWoon bukan?

Kemudian Ia teringat pada JaeWoon. Dimana pria yang berhasil membuatnya mendesah liar hanya dengan suaranya itu?

Luhan menegakkan posisi duduknya. Matanya bergerak kesana-kemari mencari seseorang yang Ia rasa bernama JaeWoon. Konyol memang, mencari seseorang berdasarkan kekuatan perasaan.

Lama berkutat dengan pemandangan di _club_, mata Luhan kemudian menangkap suatu objek. Dan objek itu sukses membuat matanya membesar sempurna.

Oh Se Hun berada di _Redpoint_!

Luhan yakin tak salah melihat. _Contact lense_nya bekerja sama baiknya dengan kacamata tebalnya. Dan sangat jelas sekali bahwa namja kulit putih berambut kecokelatan yang berdiri di sekitar tiang dekat pintu masuk _club_ itu adalah Sehun!

Ini gawat. Ya, sangat gawat! Luhan harus cepat-cepat pergi. Urusan JaeWoon, dapat Ia pikirkan di rumah. Yang terpenting sekarang, dirinya harus menghindari bertemu dengan Sehun!

"Luhan, aku perlu mengobrol denganm—hmmp!"

Luhan spontan membungkam mulut JoonMyeon dengan tangannya. Gawat sekali jika Sehun yang sebenarnya tidak jauh dari Luhan mendengar namanya ( walau mustahil dengan suara musik di dalam _club_ ).

"Sssh! Hyung, panggil aku _Deer_ untuk saat ini! Ini darurat!"

Masih dengan mulut yang terbungkam dengan tangan Luhan, JoonMyeon mengerutkan dahinya. Luhan berdecak sebelum berdiri dan mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga JoonMyeon untuk membisikkan sesuatu.

"Hyung, ada teman sekolahku disini. Kau harus membawaku keluar!"

Luhan menjauhkan dirinya dari JoonMyeon sambil melepas tangannya yang tadi membungkam mulut JoonMyeon.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan padamu?"

Luhan menggaruk rambutnya frustasi. "Lain kali saja, hyung! Sekarang cepat tolong aku!"

Sebelum JoonMyeon mengangguk, JoonMyeon memutar bola matanya. Terkadang Luhan sangatlah menjengkelkan terutama dalam hal memaksa.

JoonMyeon memberikan Luhan sebuah kacamata hitam legam. Luhan memandang bingung pada kacamata yang kini berada di tangannya. Ia pun memandangi JoonMyeon dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Pakai itu untuk keluar dari sini. Tidak mungkin ada yang mengenalmu. Percayalah."

Tentu saja Luhan ragu. Bagaimana kalau Sehun sadar akan kehadirannya? Kacamata ini nampak tak meyakinkan bagi Luhan.

"Hei, cepat pakai. Hyung jamin tidak akan ketahuan."

Tapi tidak ada pilihan lain. Luhan segera memakai kacamata hitam pemberian JoonMyeon itu. JoonMyeon mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya seperti menyuruh Luhan untuk cepat pergi—atau mengusir?

Luhan mengucapkan terima kasih pada JoonMyeon. Segera setelah itu, Luhan meninggalkan bar.

Tapi sebelum meninggalkan _club_, Ia harus berdesakan dengan kerumunan orang-orang mabuk ini. Sebenarnya tidak perlu berdesakkan pun bisa. Namun dengan begitu, Luhan bisa bertemu dengan Sehun.

Setelah berhasil melewati kerumunan orang yang tengah menari bak orang gila itu, Luhan berhasil keluar dari _club Redpoint_. Walaupun Ia juga nyaris terjatuh beberapa kali, akhirnya Luhan dapat keluar juga.

Sekarang Luhan harus cepat-cepat sampai ke flatnya dan mengabari JaeWoon. Luhan pun pulang dengan perasaan kecewa karena gagal bertemu JaeWoon. Tapi Ia berpikir, hal itu bisa Ia lakukan lain kali.

.

.

"Hyung, dimana dia?" JongDae menanyakan soal Luhan pada JoonMyeon yang sedang berkutat asik dengan laptopnya.

JongDae menghampiri bar setelah bersenang-senang dengan wanita penggoda. JongDae berhasil meninggalkan _kissmark_ baru pada seorang wanita.

"Pulang. Katanya ada teman sekolahnya."

JongDae mengangguk paham. Ia pikir akan sangat gawat jika ada teman sekolah Luhan yang memergoki Luhan sedang berada di _club_. JongDae pun duduk di sebelah JoonMyeon. Ia pun dengan iseng meminum minuman JoonMyeon.

JongDae memandang ke sekitar _club_. Kemudian Ia menemukan seorang pria dengan rambut kecokelatan sedang duduk di samping kirinya sambil membawa satu botol bir.

"Kau bisa mencoba minuman lain. Bir kurang cocok di tempat seperti ini," Sebuah senyuman mengawali sapaan JongDae pada pria di sampingnya. Pria di samping JongDae itu tertawa.

"Dan juga, meminum bir lebih cocok jika bersama. Kau kan sendirian,"

"Sebenarnya aku sedang menunggu seseorang." Tukas pria itu.

Kursi JongDae berputar sehingga sekarang Ia menghadap pria ini.

"Siapa? Teman? Atau teman kencanmu?" tanya JongDae tidak sopan.

"Teman kencan."

Mulut JongDae membulat. JongDae mengangguk-nganggukan kepalanya paham.

"Baiklah, selagi menunggu temanmu, aku akan menemanimu minum bir. Bagaimana?"

Pria itu berpikir sejenak. "Tidak buruk."

JongDae tersenyum. Ia memanggil seorang bartender untuk memberinya sebotol bir.

"Oh, aku lupa menanyakan namamu. Aku Chen, dan kau...?"

Pria itu nampak berpikir lagi. Saat sudah selesai berpikir, Ia tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangan pada JongDae.

"Aku Oh Jae Woon. Kau bisa memanggilku, JaeWoon."

**Te**

**Be**

**Ce**

* * *

Haai~

Cukup lamakah menunggu? Oke maafkan lagi sibuk sih ;_; Kalau pada lumutan okelah maafkan author ini :3

Gimana ceritanya? Wohoho. Jujur aja cukup kaget liat review kalian pada kepo siapa Oh Jae Woon. Well, disini ada sedikit kode *bagi yang peka* dan... memang nama Oh Jae Woon itu susah diinget ya? -_- kenapa ada beberapa readers yang mengganti2 nama Jae Woon =_=

By the way, sedikit mau ngomong penting soal Luhan. Banyak yang bilang dia mau keluar dari exo gara-gara sering gak ikut kegiatan sama exo? Hey, sudah dibilang bukan kalo Luhan lagi sakit? Sebagai fans yang baik jangan beranggapan buruk deh sama idolnya. Luhan lagi sakit. Bukan berarti dia mau keluar dari exo. Belum ada bukti otentik atau konfirmasi resmi. Please guys, exo udah bersebelas masa mau bersepuluh? BIG NO! Be positive thinking aja lah.

Author juga meminta maaf jika ff ini gak sebagus yang kalian pikirkan dan gak sesuai dengan keinginan kalian ^^ *deep bows*

Merasa silent reader? Okelah aku harap kalian tobat! Lekaslah review~~ gak rugi juga kan review sedikit? Hahah!

Okelah sekian dari author dengan nama gila ini (?) sampai ketemu di next chapter~!

Salam,

Michyeosseo!


	5. A Good Day!

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

_"Baiklah tidak apa-apa. Lain kali kita bertemu ya?"_

Luhan melonjak senang mendengarkan perkataan pemuda di sebrang teleponnya. Tadinya ia baru saja menangis—walau hanya akting, tapi sekarang senyuman sumringahnya tergambar di wajah imutnya.

"Kau benar-benar sudah memaafkanku sayaang?" tanya Luhan dengan nada manja nan imut. Luhan sedang ber-_aegyeo_.

_"Iya, Baby Deer,"_

Mungkin Luhan tidak tahu jika JaeWoon di sebrang sana susah-susah menahan gemas pada suara Luhan yang benar-benar imut itu.

"Kau memang yang terbaiik! Aku sangaaat menyayangimuu!"

Luhan berucap demikian dengan tulus dari dasar hatinya. Bukan sekedar akting atau gombalan lagi. Luhan memang sudah terperangkap oleh pesona _suara_ JaeWoon.

_"Hahaha, baiklah. Kunci pintu rumahmu dengan benar lain kali, Baby Deer!"_

Luhan terkekeh pelan. Lupa mengunci pintu rumah—adalah alasan Luhan untuk membatalkan pertemuannya dengan JaeWoon. Tidak lucu bukan jika Luhan mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Identitas Luhan sebagai pelajar akan ketahuan.

"Eum, aku boleh tidur dulu? Besok aku harus bangun pagi."

_"Tidurlah. Selamat malam Baby Deer,"_

"Selamat malam, JaeWoon-ah! Chup~!"

_Pip_

Dan sambungan telepon Luhan dengan JaeWoon terputus. Luhan beranjak dari sofanya untuk melepas _soft lense_ yang masih Ia pakai. Setelah melepas _soft lense_nya, Luhan beranjak naik ke atas kasur empuknya.

Kemudian Luhan menerawang sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Besok Ia harus kembali ke sekolah. Apa Sehun besok akan mengganggunya? Apa berandalan busuk yang jumlahnya lusinan itu masih akan mem-_bully_nya?

Sekarang Luhan cukup menyesali keputusannya untuk mengikuti beasiswa untuk bersekolah di Korea Selatan. Ia pikir negara ini lebih baik dari negaranya dulu—China. Maksudnya dalam hal pergaulan. Namun Luhan lupa bahwa di Korea _bullying_ masih menjamur di tiap sekolah.

Semakin lama Luhan memikirkan keputusannya untuk menerima beasiswa yang Ia terima makin membuatnya terlelap. Dan tepat pukul sepuluh malam, mata Luhan terpejam sempurna.

.

.

Pukul sepuluh malam, suasana _Redpoint_ makin riuh dan ramai. Banyak wanita dan pria berpenampilan keren berdatangan. Mereka sama-sama meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya di lantai dansa. Dan jangan lupakan wanita-wanita berbaju setengah yang ada di _club_ itu.

JongDae sudah biasa dengan keramaian _club_nya. Ia bahkan sudah bisa mengabaikan dentuman musik dari DJ yang sanggup membuat gendang telinga rusak. Ditambah lagi JongDae sedang berdiskusi dengan hyungnya dan seorang pria yang tadi mengenalkan namanya dengan nama Oh Jae Woon atau admin ketiga di situs ask-masternim—membuat dirinya makin mudah mengabaikan dentuman musik-musik itu.

Diskusi mereka sempat terhenti karena JaeWoon mendapat panggilan telepon. Dan jika JongDae tidak salah mengira, JaeWoon menerima panggilan itu lebih dari sepuluh menit.

"Telepon selama itu, dari siapa?" tanya JongDae tidak sopan. JongDae selalu bersikap tidak sopan. Apalagi di _club_nya.

"Dari Deer-ssi." jawab JaeWoon santai. Mulut JongDae langsung membentuk huruf 'O'

"Baiklah kita mulai lagi diskusi untuk memperbaiki jaringan situs yang masih _error_ di beberapa orang," JoonMyeon membuka kembali diskusi di barnya.

JaeWoon memalingkan wajahnya dari lantai dansa untuk kembali mendengarkan JoonMyeon. Ketiganya kembali berdiskusi setelah terputus karena JaeWoon menerima telepon dari Luhan.

.

.

Luhan menapakkan kakinya ke dalam sekolah lebih pagi dari biasanya—ini sengaja. Tentu Ia masih trauma dengan kejadian kemarin. Sengaja Luhan datang dua jam lebih awal dari bel masuk sekolahnya untuk menghindari teman-teman sekolahnya yang mungkin saja akan mem-_bully_nya lagi.

Luhan menghela nafas panjang saat sudah duduk di kursinya. Tadi Luhan sempat mencari penjaga sekolahnya untuk membuka ruang kelasnya. Datang sepagi ini tentu saja banyak kelas yang masih dikunci. Luhan mulai membuka tasnya untuk mengambil beberapa buku tugas dan pelajaran—Luhan belum mengerjakan tugas! Tentu sekarang saatnya Luhan mengerjakan tugasnya.

.

.

Sorotan tatapan mengejek terus saja Luhan terima kemanapun Ia pergi. Ada apa sih mereka melihatnya seperti _jijik_ dan _hina_ seperti ini? Apa mereka mengejek Luhan karena kebodohannya kemarin? Luhan menunduk sambil terus berjalan ke depan—menyembunyikan wajahnya dari tatapan murid-murid lain yang mengintimidasinya.

"Luhan, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya MinSeok yang berjalan di samping Luhan khawatir.

Luhan tidak menjawab. Ia takut—tentu saja. Luhan paling benci tatapan seperti ini yang ditujukan padanya. Semakin banyak murid yang menatapnya tajam, semakin Luhan menundukkan kepalanya—Luhan pikir, betapa lemahnya dirinya.

MinSeok tahu bahwa Luhan sedang tidak baik-baik saja. MinSeok segera menarik tangan Luhan agar berjalan cepat menuju tempat tujuan mereka—taman belakang sekolah.

.

.

"MinSeok, kenapa kita kesini?"

Luhan bertanya dengan wajah ketakutan. Taman belakang sekolah—adalah tempat yang membuat Luhan trauma. Luhan melirik sebentar pada pohon besar tempat Ia diikat kemarin.

_Mengerikan._

Bayangan Luhan pem_bully_annya kemarin kembali teriang-iang di kepalanya.

"Disini sepi, Luhan. Kita bisa membaca buku dengan tenang." ujar MinSeok tenang.

"Uhm, kurasa kita bisa pindah agar tidak dekat dengan pohon besar itu. _Well_, aku sedikit trauma dengan pohon itu."

Luhan berkata demikian dengan jujur. Ia trauma. Dan Luhan harap MinSeok mengerti keadaanya. MinSeok kembali menatap iba pada sahabatnya ini. Kenapa dirinya bisa begitu bodoh melupakan bahwa kemarin sahabatnya baru saja di-_bully_ habis-habisan oleh berandal bengan sekolahnya?

"Aku minta maaf. Baiklah, kita pergi."

Luhan berjalan lebih dulu dari MinSeok sambil terus mendekap dua buah buku yang ada di depan dadanya. MinSeok menahan lengan Luhan—bermaksud untuk menunggunya agar bisa berjalan bersama.

"Luhan!"

Seorang murid yang berwajah _angelic_, ramah, dan tegas disaat bersamaan—Kyungsoo melambai-lambai dari kejauhan. Luhan menyipitkan matanya sejenak lalu balas melambaikan tangan ke arah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo langsung berjalan cepat ke arah Luhan dan MinSeok.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo ramah dengan mata bulatnya.

"Mencari tempat yang tenang untuk membaca buku," jawab Luhan sambil sedikit tersenyum.

"Luhan—kau terlalu banyak membaca buku, lihat minusmu nanti semakin bertambah. Ini jam istirahat, lebih baik kita makan di kantin."

Kyungsoo tersenyum setelahnya, tapi tidak dengan Luhan. Kantin? Ouh itulah neraka Luhan. Bertemu dengan murid-murid yang mungkin akan mengintimidasinya lagi atau mem-_bully_nya membuat Luhan jarang pergi ke kantin.

"Kyungsoo-ssi, kurasa itu bukan ide bagus mengingat—"

"—Tidak apa, aku ada disini. Jangan takut kau akan di-_bully_, Luhan."

Tangan MinSeok mencengkram pundak Luhan untuk memberikan Luhan ketenangan. Luhan menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah, tidak masalah Kyungsoo-ssi."

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Ayo, aku juga perlu berbicara padamu!"

.

.

Kantin—_well_, Luhan membenci tempat ini. Selama dua tahun Luhan bersekolah di tempat ini, baru kedua kalinya Luhan menapakkan kaki di kantin sekolahnya. Luhan takut—tentu saja, karena di tempat inilah dirinya pertama kali di_bully_ oleh berandalan bengal dengan ketua busuk bernama Sehun.

Luhan tidak berani menatap murid-murid di kantin. Karena semua murid menatap Luhan dengan tatapan intimidasi. Luhan risih—tentu saja. Tapi bukankah sesekali Luhan harus melawan rasa tidak sukanya?

Luhan terus melangkah ke depan memasuki areal kantin sambil menunduk dan medekap erat buku yang Ia bawa.

Kyungsoo kebingungan mencari meja. Namun bagai sihir, beberapa murid yang melihat ketua komitenya kebingungan mencari meja langsung mengosongkan mejanya. Kyungsso menunduk sambil mengucapkan terima kasih pada murid yang mengosongkan mejanya untuknya.

MinSeok dan Luhan sama-sama kebingungan. Sepertinya Kyungsoo benar-benar disegani di sekolahnya.

"Duduklah, Luhan, Minseok!" seru Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

MinSeok menarik tangan Luhan agar segera bergabung dengan Kyungsoo. Keduanya kemudian duduk bersebelahan dan berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kalian ingin makan sesuatu?"

Mata MinSeok mengedarkan pandangan ke tiap sudut kantin untuk melihat makanan apa yang bisa Ia beli. Sedangkan Luhan lebih memilih diam dan menunduk sambil mulai menaruh bukunya di atas meja.

"Ramyun? Aish, aku bosan. Tteokbokkie! Luhan, kau mau makan apa?"

Luhan menoleh dengan hati-hati untuk menghindari tatapan murid lain. "A-aku mi-minum susu saja,"

"Hey, jangan takut! Ada aku dan Kyungsoo disini. Aku akan membelikanmu tteokbokkie oke?"

Sebelum Luhan menunduk kembali, Ia baru menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo yang ada dihadapannya sudah menghilang. Dua orang itu pergi meninggalkannya sendirian?

_Shit._

Luhan mengumpat di dalam hatinya. Ayolah! Ini buruk! Bagaimana jika si berandal busuk itu tiba-tiba datang menyerangnya saat Ia tengah sendirian seperti ini? Kantin sedang ramai—pasti perlu mengantri untuk membeli makanan—tentu saja MinSeok dan Kyungsoo akan kembali agak lama. Ah, apa yang harus Luhan lakukan—tunggu dulu, kenapa dia penakut sekali sih?

"Wow! Hey lihat, ada Ching Chong rupanya!"

Berandalan bengal nan busuk—Oh Se Hun akhirnya menemukan Luhan juga yang tengah duduk sendirian di sebuah meja. Mulut Luhan memang mengatup rapat dengan matanya yang tak terlepas dari buku yang berada di mejanya—tapi di dalam hatinya Ia mengumpat Sehun dan menyuarakan sumpah serapah.

_Sial, biadab, brengsek! Enyah kau bedebah!_

Luhan jelas tidak berani menatap sekelilingnya. Luhan juga tidak tahu saat ini seluruh murid yang ada di kantin tengah menatapnya. Pastinya menyenangkan bukan melihat Sehun yang dengan bengalnya menghampiri Luhan untuk mem-_bully_ Luhan? Tontonan menarik untuk murid lain dan sebuah kesialan bagi Luhan.

"Tumben sekali Ching Chong ke kantin? Apa kau lapar?"

Kali ini berandalan bengal bernama JongIn yang bersuara. Luhan makin menyumpah serapah dua berandal paling busuk di sekolahnya ini. Rupanya JongIn baru selesai dari masa skorsingnya karena seminggu yang lalu, JongIn mem-_bully_ Luhan habis-habisan bersama Sehun.

Seperti—raja neraka baru saja kembali.

Dagu Luhan diangkat ke atas oleh JongIn. Mata _hazel_ Luhan bertemu dengan mata elang JongIn. JongIn tertawa kecil melihat wajah Luhan yang ketakutan berlebih.

"Jawab aku, Ching Chong. Apa kau lapar, hmm?"

Sehun tertawa kecil di sebelah Luhan. Sehun duduk di tempat kosong di sebelah Luhan sambil memperhatikan sahabatnya—JongIn yang sedang berisap mem-_bully_ Luhan. Bagi Sehun, JongIn benar-benar pintar memasang wajah mengerikan seperti itu hingga Luhan ketakutan setengah hidup.

"Bu-bukan urusanmu..." jawab Luhan mencoba berani.

Tanpa di duga, JongIn meludah ke arah kirinya. Tentu JongIn tidak terima dengan jawaban Luhan.

"Wow, jawaban yang mengesankan."

JongIn melepaskan cengkraman di dagu Luhan dengan kasar. Cengkraman di dagu Luhan, digantikan dengan cengkraman di kerah kemeja Luhan dan memaksa Luhan untuk berdiri dari duduknya. Luhan jelas terangkat berdiri. Tapi Ia mencoba tenang walaupun ketakutan.

Tanpa diduga, Sehun mengambil buku yang ada di meja Luhan. Luhan tidak tahu apa yang akan Sehun lakukan dengan bukunya. Ia tidak peduli. Yang penting, Ia harus menghadapi JongIn untuk saat ini.

"Rupanya seminggu yang lalu belum cukup untukmu?"

Luhan menelan ludahnya kasar. Sial sekali, Luhan jadi teringat kejadian seminggu yang lalu saat JongIn terakhir mem-_bully_nya! Apa kali ini dirinya akan bernasib sama seperti seminggu yang lalu? Luhan harap tidak.

"Jawab, Ching Chong!"

JongIn menyentak Luhan tepat dihadapan Luhan. Sial! Dimana MinSeok dan Kyungsoo?!

Luhan memang tengah ketakutan setengah hidupnya, tapi Ia tidak salah dengar saat JongIn merintih kesakitan. Perlahan cengkraman tangan JongIn di baju Luhan mengendur dan digantikan dengan raut wajah JongIn yang kesakitan. Luhan mengernyit bingung. Ada apa dengan JongIn?

Rupanya, Kyungsoo tengah menarik telinga JongIn dari arah belakang. Kyungsoo meletakkan piring makannya dengan kasar lalu membalik tubuh JongIn.

"Kim Jong In! Skorsingmu masih belum cukup rupanya?!"

Hening tanpa suara. Ketua komite—Kyungsoo tengah mengamuk. Tidak ada satu murid pun yang berani mengintrupsi Kyungsoo meskipun tontonan mereka sedang diganggu.

"Ouch, hey Baby Kyung turunkan tanganmu!"

Luhan tersedak mendengar ucapan JongIn. Baby Kyung? Apa keduanya punya hubungan spesial?

"Jangan panggil aku Baby Kyung! Aku akan menghukummu sekarang juga!"

Kyungsoo mengangkat piringnya kembali sambil masih menarik telinga JongIn hingga bewarna merah. Luhan tahu JongIn pasti kesakitan. Kali ini, dirinya bisa bernafas lega karena JongIn sudah _diamankan _oleh Kyungsoo.

Luhan perlahan duduk kembali di mejanya. Ah, sial sekali Sehun sudah pergi membawa bukunya. Dimana MinSeok? Ia harus cepat-cepat kembali ke kelas. _Well_, Luhan pikir akan lama sekali jika Ia menunggu MinSeok menghampirinya, alhasil Luhan berdiri meninggalkan kursinya untuk mencari MinSeok yang berada di sekitar kantin.

Walau harus melewati tatapan intimidasi dari murid lainnya.

.

.

_Kado untuk bayi rusaku tersayang! Papamu mengirimkan ini katanya oleh-oleh dari Kongo atau Somalia, ah Mama tidak ingat Papamu bekerja dimana, apa kau ingat bayi rusaku? Dan kado dari Mama adalah kado yang berguna! Jadi jangan lupa untuk menelpon Mama atau Papa saat kau sudah membaca surat ini, oke?  
__-Salam sayang, dari Mama._

Begitulah isi surat dari sebuah kotak yang sedang Luhan dekap. Kotak ini berisi kado ulang tahunnya yang kemarin sudah dijanjikan oleh Mamanya. Ah, Luhan jadi terharu mengingat dua orang penting baginya yang sangat jauh darinya saat ini. Mamanya yang berada di Beijing—mengurus bisnis kulinernya, dan Papanya berada di Kongo dalam misi perdamaian PBB.

Luhan perlahan membuka kotak itu—di dalamnya ada sebuah hiasan kayu khas afrika. Melihat bentuknya, Luhan yakin itulah kado dari Papanya. Di hiasan kayu tersebut tertempel surat dari Papanya.

_Luhan, hiasan kayu ini mempunyai arti kasih sayang menurut kepercayaan kongo. Papa harap kasih sayang Papa padamu dapat tersalurkan lewat hiasan kayu ini.  
__-Papa sangat merindukan bayi rusa Papa._

_Well_, Luhan mulai menitikkan air mata. Sudah empat tahun lamanya Luhan tidak bertemu dengan Papanya yang berada di Kongo. Sepertinya kali ini Luhan sedang terjebak dalam rasa kerinduan.

Ia membuka kado selanjutnya dari Mamanya. Dua buah sweater, satu buah jam tangan hitam keren dan—kacamata baru?

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Mamanya memang orang yang paling mengerti dirinya. Ia menutup kotak hadiah itu dan menaruhnya di bawah sofa.

Pukul tujuh malam—saatnya Luhan online di situsnya!

Luhan segera berjalan menuju ke meja khusus tempat peralatan elektroniknya berada. Setelah menyalakan komputernya, meng-klik beberapa kali kursornya dan menunggu beberapa saat, halaman situsnyapun terbuka.

Luhan cukup terkejut dengan tampilan situsnya. Rupanya JongDae sudah membenahi halaman situsnya dengan sangat baik. Luhan segera masuk sebagai admin—dan _well_, banyak sekali pertanyaan yang menumpuk.

_Deer-ssi! Aku membutuhkan pertolonganmu! Wanitaku selalu menahan desahannya! Aku frustasi sangat frustasi! Tanpa desahannya, gairahku tidak ada! Ugh menyebalkan! Bantu aku membuatnya mendesah, tolong! :(  
-Kim Woon Jung, 22 tahun._

**_Re _**_: Hai, Woon Jung-ssi! Kau tahu, saat kau berhubungan kau tentunya harus tahu dimana saja titik gairah pasanganmu. Di holenya atau mungkin bibirnya, kau harus menemukannya sendiri~ Aku yakin setiap wanita akan mendesah liar jika titik surganya di sentuh oleh pria! Percayalah~ semoga kau berhasi! ^^_

_Hai Deer-ssi~ Aku akan menikah tidak lama lagi! Tapi aku masih belum siap untuk sex pertamaku dengan suamiku nantinya. Apa kau punya cara agar sex pertamaku sangat berkesan? Terima kasih~_  
_-Kwon Yu Ri, 25 tahun._

**_Re_** _: Halo, YuRi-ssi! Wah selamat atas pernikahanmu! Semoga kau bahagia selalu! Eum untuk masalah sex pertama yang berkesan, cobalah bersikap 'menggoda' dihadapan suamimu. Misalnya pakailah lingrie sexy atau parfum yang sangat manis sehingga mencerminkan dirimu. Lalu jangan lupa men-service pasanganmu dengan baik! Ah ya yang terpenting buatlah pasanganmu terus menginginkan dirimu. Kau pasti berhasil! Semangat! ^^_

Kursor Luhan bergerak naik-turun memilah pertanyaan yang perlu atau bermutu untuk dijawab. Tiba-tiba saja, Luhan melihat satu pertanyaan yang menarik.

_Deer-ssi yang terhormat, bisakah kau membantuku membuat ketua komite sekolahku yang super galak mendesah di bawahku? Aku tergila-gila padanya! Bahkan setelah ia menghukumku tadi, Aku mencuri satu ciuman di bibirnya! Bagaimana menurutmu? Hehe.  
-Kim Sam Gyeong, 50 tahun._

Luhan terkejut—sangat. Apakah ini pertanyaan dari JongIn—berandalan bengal sekolahnya? Rupanya tadi Ia mencium Kyungsoo saat dihukum! Terlebih lagi, sepertinya Ia memakai kartu tanda penduduk ayahnya untuk masuk ke situs ini! Dasar berandalan bengal.

**_Re_**_ : Maaf, apa kau remaja dibawah umur? Kau mengatakan sekolah tadi. Maaf aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu._

Luhan terkekeh geli saat menjawab pertanyaan itu. Pasti itu dari JongIn. Dasar bodoh, jangan mengatakan sekolah saat bertanya dengan Deer-ssi! Luhan yang tengah asik tertawa tiba-tiba berhenti tertawa saat menyadari ada pesan pribadi yang masuk.

_O-J-W_

Oh! JaeWoon mengirim pesan untuk Luhan! Luhan segera mengabaikan pertanyaan lain yang masuk di akunnya. Ia langsung meng-klik pesan dari JaeWoon.

O-J-W : Baby Deer!

Luhan tersenyum sendiri bak orang gila saat membacanya. Sepertinya JaeWoon tengah merindukannya.

Deer-ssi : Hmm Baby Woon :-*

Luhan terkekeh. Kali ini Ia punya panggilan sayang baru untuk JaeWoon.

O-J-W : Panggilan yang bagus, aku suka. Baby Woon dan Baby Deer!

Deer-ssi : kkkkk~ menarik ya? :-3

O-J-W : ngomong-ngomong apa hari sabtu besok kau ada acara?

Apa JaeWoon akan mengajak Luhan bertemu? Ouh semoga iya! Tenang saja, selama _weekend_, Luhan tidak pernah pergi kemana-mana selain ke perpustakaan kota bersama MinSeok!

Deer-ssi : Tidak, ada apa Baby Woon?

O-J-W : Bagaimana jika kita bertemu di Cofio'ca di distrik Gangam?

Lihat! Lihat! Lihat! JaeWoon mengajaknya bertemu! Oh _yeah_! Ini ide yang sangat bagus. Luhan tidak boleh melewatkannya!

Deer-ssi : Ide bagus! Kita bertemu di hari sabtu~

O-J-W : tapi jangan lupa untuk mengunci pintu rumahmu, sayang.

_—dan jangan lupa men-charge penuh baterai ponselmu, Luhan._

Deer-ssi : Baiklah hehe~

Mungkin sabtu nanti akan menjadi hari paling bersejarah bagi Luhan. Luhan harus tampil keren dan imut disaat bersamaan agar JaeWoon terpesona dengannya.

Semoga saja mereka benar bertemu kali ini.

**Te**

**Be**

**Ce**

* * *

Haai haaii~ *tebar senyum mempesona super unyuk* :3

Akhirnya ada kesempatan update ;w; akhir-akhir ini tugas kayak kasih ibu sepanjang masa gak berhenti2 -,- tapi untungnya kali ini bisa update nyohoo~

DAAANN TERET TERET TEREET~ Ada sedikit spoiler nich. Jadi... chapter depan... bakal ada yang KETEMUAN! Weh siapa yang ketemuan di chapter depaann? wohoho. Makanya terus baca n review ff author inih muah muah muah.

Oh ya kalo readers mungkin ada yang bilang chapter ini gak penting terus ah ga menarik. Soalnya emang chapter ini buat menyambung cerita gak lucu kan ceritanya gak nyambung gara2 ada chapter yg di skip/dilompatin *pada mudeng ga siiiih* jadi author meminta maaf ya kalo chapter kali ini begini hehe. *bows*

Terus semangadtin author lewat review kalian yaaah! Dan kabar baik niih author punya facebook! B) masih mau nambah2 temen terutama hunhan shipper. Silahkan yang mau add fb author namanya : **_Michyeosseo_ _Kim_**

Okeh sekian dari author gila namun gahar ini, sampai ketemu di next chapter yes!

Bubye and salam,

Michyeosseo!


	6. A Meeting

**CHAPTER 5**

* * *

"Luhan? Ouh Hei!"

Luhan menoleh saat ketua komite sekolahnya—Kyungsoo memanggil namanya. Bibir Luhan terangkat membentuk senyuman kecil. Kyungsoo segera menarik kursi kosong yang ada di sebelah Luhan.

"Kau pengunjung setia perpustakaan?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil memperhatikan buku-buku di sekitar Luhan.

"Kurasa begitu, Kyungsoo-ssi." Luhan menjawab dengan kikuknya.

"Jangan panggil aku terlalu formal, Luhan. Cukup Kyungsoo."

Luhan tersenyum kembali. Sesering-seringnya Luhan berkunjung ke perpustakaan, baru kali ini ada yang mengajaknya berbicara di perpustakaan—bahkan saat dirinya bersama MinSeok berada di perpustakaan, mereka tidak pernah berbicara. Perpustakaan sekolahnya—adalah tempat paling sepi. Luhan berani bertaruh bahwa buku sebanyak ini hanya dirinya dan MinSeok yang membaca.

"Ah, baiklah Kyungsoo." ucap Luhan hati-hati.

"Ngomong-ngomong terima kasih,"

Kening Luhan mengerut. Terima kasih? Apa Luhan melakukan sesuatu untuk Kyungsoo?

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena kau sering berkunjung disini, aku mempunyai alasan bagi Kang Seonsangnim untuk tidak menutup perpustakaan ini,"

Luhan tercengang. Apa perpustakaan tidak begitu berguna bagi murid sekolahnya?! Yang benar saja perpustakaan nyaris ditutup karena sepi pengunjung! Luhan benar-benar tidak habis pikir.

"Eh-eh?..."

Luhan berkomentar aneh. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak peduli. Ia mencoba mengalihkan suasana dengan mengambil satu buku yang Luhan ambil dari beberapa rak. Kyungsoo membolak-balik halaman itu-mencari apa yang menarik untuk dibaca di dalam buku itu. Sehingga keheningan menyelimuti mereka.

Tiba-tiba saja otak Luhan terpikirkan suatu bahan pembicaraan untuk memecahkan keheningan.

"Ah, Kyungsoo, terima kasih juga soal kemarin,"

Kyungsoo meletakkan bukunya dan langsung menatap lekat-lekat mata Luhan dengan mata besarnya.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Eum, kau menyelamatkanku—dari JongIn..."

Kyungsoo tertawa renyah. Ia pun menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi.

"Tapi, kemarin aku mendengar JongIn memanggilmu Baby Kyung, apa ada sesuatu diantara kalian?"

_Bodoh._

Luhan bertanya tanpa mengenal sopan santun. Dasar bodoh.

Namun Kyungsoo merespon pertanyaan Luhan dengan cengiran kecut di bibirnya. Ia menutup buku yang tengah Ia baca tadinya dan beralih menatap kosong arah depannya.

Luhan merasa sangat bersalah saat ini.

"Kau tahu, JongIn sudah menyukaiku sejak sekolah menengah pertama."

Ini—sukses membuat Luhan terkejut setengah hidupnya. Yang benar saja berandalan bengal macam Kim Jong In sudah menyukai ketua komite yang galak ini sejak sekolah menengah pertama?! Dan untuk pertama kalinya Luhan memasang wajah terkejutnya dihadapan orang lain. Kyungsoo melirik ekspresi Luhan sejenak setelah Ia menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

Ia tertawa melihat ekspresi Luhan yang benar-benar terkejut.

"Kau pasti terkejut karena berandalan bengal macam JongIn bisa menyukaiku, bukan?"

Luhan mengangguk sambil masih memasang wajah terkejutnya—mulut terbuka sedikit dan tatapan mata dari balik lensa kacamatanya yang tak berkedip. Kyungsoo kembali tertawa kecil saat melihat ekspresi Luhan yang tidak berubah.

"Dia—sudah mengejarku, dan belum menyerah hingga detik ini. Padahal aku sudah menolaknya ratusan kali."

"Ta-tapi, apa kau menyukainya juga?"

Kyungsoo menoleh sebentar ke arah Luhan. Luhan rasa dari tatapan mata Kyungsoo itu, bisa diartikan jika Kyungsoo sedang menimang suatu jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Apa jika aku menyukai genggaman tangannya yang hangat berarti aku juga menyukainya?"

_Well_, tentu saja Luhan antara ragu dan tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan ini. Luhan juga sedang jatuh cinta—dengan JaeWoon. Tetapi, mereka tidak pernah bertemu apalagi menggenggam tangan satu sama lain. Tapi kenapa Luhan bisa jatuh cinta?

"A-aku tidak tahu... Maaf."

"Apa Luhan belum pernah jatuh cinta?"

_Bukannya belum pernah!_

Tidak. Pasti akan beruntun panjang jika Luhan menjelaskan soal masalah jatuh cintanya yang rumit. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya mengetahui jawaban Luhan.

"Sudahlah. Ngomong-ngomong dimana MinSeok? Biasanya kalian berdua menempel terus."

"Ah, MinSeok tidak masuk hari ini,"

Kyungsoo mengangguk paham—tepat setelah itu bel masuk berbunyi menggema di perpustakaan.

"Sudah bel, aku akan mengantarmu masuk ke kelas, Luhan,"

Kyungsoo berdiri dari kursinya sedangkan Luhan membereskan buku-buku yang tadi Ia pinjam. Keduanya berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan saat Luhan selesai meletakkan buku-buku tadi di sebuah meja khusus.

.

.

Mata Luhan mengerjap perlahan saat sinar matahari mulai menembus jendela kamarnya. Meskipun matanya sudah mulai terbuka, tapi Luhan masih enggan untuk bangun dari tidurnya. Ia kembali memeluk bantalnya dan menaikkan selimutnya.

Luhan memejamkan matanya kembali walau tadi sudah terbuka. Ia memikirkan pembicaraanya semalam dengan JaeWoon agar bisa kembali tidur.

Eh JaeWoon?

Bantal bersarung ungu yang tadi Luhan peluk kini Luhan lempar ke sembarang arah. Mata Luhan terbuka sempurna. Kesadarannya sudah kembali seutuhnya saat mengingat nama JaeWoon—

—Hari ini Ia harus bertemu dengan JaeWoon!

Luhan menyibakkan selimutnya dan segera turun dari kasurnya. Pukul sepuluh nanti, Ia harus bertemu dengan JaeWoon! Luhan melirik jam kamarnya yang berbentuk jerapah yang menggantung di dekat almarinya.

"Ouh, _shit_! Pukul sembilan!"

Luhan mempercepat langkahnya ke arah kamar mandinya. Hari ini Ia tidak boleh terlambat. Dan hari ini, Ia harus bertemu dengan JaeWoon!

.

.

Setelah mengelilingi distrik gangnam hampir satu jam, Luhan berhasil menemukan Kafe tempat Ia akan bertemu dengan JaeWoon. Dari jendela Kafe, sejenak Luhan melihat keadaan Kafe yang masih sepi,

tetapi—Kenapa ada Oh Se Hun disana?!

Luhan langsung menaikkan _hoodie_nya. Ia berlari ke sebuah pohon terdekat dan bersembunyi disana. Sial sekali! Kenapa harus ada Sehun di tempat seperti ini?! Luhan harus memutar otak agar bisa bertemu JaeWoon dan tidak ketahuan oleh Sehun.

Setelah berpikir beberapa saat, terlintas sebuah ide di kepala Luhan. Luhan langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dari kantung celananya.

"Halo? Baby Woon? Ah aku minta maaf, tapi ada sedikit masalah. Aku tidak tahu dimana Cofi'oca, bisa kau jemput aku di—emm... di sekitar pertokoan baju?"

_"Oh, apa kau tersesat disana? Baiklah, tunggu sebentar, aku akan kesana."_

_Pip_

JaeWoon memutuskan sambungan telpon Luhan. Luhan menghela nafas lega. Paling tidak sekarang, Ia bisa menghindari Sehun.

Luhan baru saja hendak meninggalkan pohon yang sempat jadi tempat persembunyiannya dari Sehun.

Namun tiba-tiba saja, Sehun mendorong pintu Kafe itu dan pergi meninggalkan Kafe itu.

Luhan menghembuskan nafas lega. Sekarang Kafe itu—setidaknya sudah aman dari Sehun. Namun Luhan juga kebingungan, kenapa Sehun tiba-tiba meninggalkan Kafe itu? Ah, hal tersebut tidak penting untuk Luhan pikirkan.

Segera Luhan mendorong pintu Kafe dan segera masuk ke dalam. Luhan memilih tempat di dekat jendela agar bisa mengawasi keadaan di luar Kafe.

"Permisi Nona, ini buku menunya,"

_Nona?!_

Luhan menatap tajam pelayan itu. Yang benar saja dirinya dipanggil—Nona?!

"Hey, apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku adalah pria?! Dimana matamu!" sembur Luhan pada pelayan itu.

Pelayan itu membungkuk dalam sambil meletakkan buku menu Kafe itu di atas meja Luhan. Luhan mendengus kesal. Memangnya Ia terlihat seperti—perempuan?

Luhan mencermati penampilannya. Apa penampilannya seperti perempuan? Tentu saja tidak. Ia hanya memakai kaus biru dan jaket _hoodie_ warna ungu serta celana panjang ketat bewarna putih. Yang seperti ini dikatakan perempuan, eh?

Lebih baik Luhan menghilangkan rasa kesalnya dengan membuka buku menu Kafe ini.

Hei, bukankah seharusnya Ia mengabari JaeWoon kalau dirinya sudah sampai di Cofi'oca?

Luhan menepuk keningnya sendiri. Mengapa dirinya bisa begitu bodoh?

_"Nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk, silahkan mencoba beberapa saat lagi,"_

Luhan menyerngit bingung. Ia memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan mencoba kembali menelpon beberapa saat kemudian.

Kali ini, JaeWoon mengangkat sambungan teleponnya. _"Halo? Baby Deer?"_

"JaeWoon-ssi, ternyata aku sudah menemukan Cofi'oca, dimana dirimu sekarang?"

_"Ah, sebelumnya aku minta maaf Baby Deer, tapi mendadak aku ada urusan penting, besok saja kita bertemu, ya?"_

Ugh. Menyebalkan! Luhan serasa dijatuhi berton-ton besi. Luhan memajukan bibirnya serta pipinya digembungkan. Luhan sangat marah!

"Baby Woon...!" seru Luhan sangat marah.

_"Ai-aigoo... maafkan aku, aku janji besok kita bertemu! Aku mohon padamu kali ini, urusan ini benar-benar penting..."_

"Baiklah! Besok pukul empat sore di taman Hwangudan!"

_"Okay, besok aku akan datang, aku minta maaf untuk hari ini, Baby Deer—"_

_Pip_

Luhan memutuskan sambungan teleponnya secara sepihak. Ia sudah sangat kesal. Yang benar saja, dirinya sudah berpenampilan seperti ini tetapi tidak jadi bertemu dengan JaeWoon? Luhan mendengus kesal kembali. Ia segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju pintu keluar.

"Ah no—eh maksudku, tuan, apa kau tidak ingin membeli sesuatu?"

"Aku ingin pergi!" sentak Luhan saat pelayan yang tadi mengiranya seorang perempuan kembali menghampirinya.

Pelayan yang tadi disentak oleh Luhan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Luhan terus berjalan dengan rasa kesal yang amat besar.

.

.

Luhan berguling-guling di kasurnya dikeesokan harinya. Ia sangat malas untuk beranjak dari kasurnya walau waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Tiga jam yang lalu, dirinya baru saja selesai _online_ dari situsnya.

Dari tadi malam hingga siang ini, Luhan terus menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan di situsnya. Ada ribuan pertanyaan yang muncul sehingga dengan sabar Luhan harus menjawabnya satu per satu.

Bertemu dengan JaeWoon masih pukul empat nanti, sekarang Luhan memutuskan untuk tidur sebentar. Biarkan saja hari ini Ia terlambat. Toh taman tempat mereka bertemu juga sangat dekat dari flatnya. Setidaknya Ia ingin kali ini JaeWoon yang menunggu.

Omong-omong soal JaeWoon, tadi malam pria itu menelpon Luhan hingga puluhan kali. Luhan berkomitmen untuk tidak mengangkat telpon dari JaeWoon apalagi menelpon JaeWoon. Tapi rasa rindu Luhan pada suara JaeWoon mematahkan komitmennya.

Setelah hampir dua puluh kali JaeWoon menelpon, akhirnya Luhan mengangkatnya. Tapi tentu saja Luhan menjawab tiap perkataan JaeWoon dengan nada acuh-tak-acuh. Telepon mereka berakhir dua jam kemudian.

Rasanya baru saja Luhan memejamkan matanya, namun hatinya terasa mengganjal. Seperti-pukul empat sore sudah hampir dekat. Luhan melirik jam dindingnya-dan benar saja sudah pukul setengah empat sore.

Luhan dengan malas beranjak dari kasurnya menuju kamar mandinya. Semoga pukul empat nanti dirinya benar-benar bertemu dengan JaeWoon!

.

.

Luhan sampai lebih dulu di taman Hwangudan. Ia menaikkan _hoodie_ hijau bergambar rusanya. Tangan Luhan terlipat di dadanya sembari mencari tempat duduk di taman yang saat ini tidak terlalu ramai.

Ponsel Luhan berdering tepat saat pantat Luhan menyentuh kursi taman yang hendak Ia duduki.

_From : Oh Jae Woon_

_Baby, aku sudah hampir sampai. Kau berada dimana?_

_To : Oh Jae Woon_

_Aku berada di sekitar tempat fitness. Cepat kemari Baby Woon :*_

Luhan kembali memasukkan ponselnya di saku jaketnya. Kemudian—hening. Yah, apa lagi yang mau dilakukan oleh Luhan selain menunggu ponselnya berdering?

Luhan memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat ke sekitar taman. _Well_, boleh dibilang inilah pertama kalinya Luhan berjalan-jalan di sore hari. Sebelumnya Ia hanya berkutat dengan situsnya atau ke perpustakaan bersama MinSeok saat _weekend_. Atau jika JongDae tidak sibuk, keduanya akan berbelanja.

Sembari menunggu JaeWoon, Luhan memeriksa penampilannya. _Soft lense_ warna cokelat muda sudah Ia pakai, kemarin dirinya juga sudah mengecat rambutnya menjadi cokelat keemasan. _Hoodie_ rusa berwarna hijau dan cokelat sudah Ia pakai untuk menambah kesan imut. Luhan ingin tampil imut dihadapan JaeWoon.

Ponsel Luhan berdering—tanda ada yang menelpon. Luhan buru-buru mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Halo?"

_"Baby Deer, aku sudah sampai di Hwangudan, aku sedang mencarimu, kau memakai baju apa?"_

"Ehm, _hoodie_ rusa bewarna cokelat hijau,"

_"Baiklah, aku akan menelpon jika sudah sampai di area fitness,"_

Sambungan terputus. Luhan menoleh ke arah kanan-kiri-depan-belakang dan segala penjuru yang dapat Ia lihat untuk memastikan dari arah mana JaeWoon akan datang.

Dan dari arah kanannya, ada seorang pria paruh baya tengah berjalan ke arahnya—Apa itu JaeWoon?!

Luhan mengawasi pria paruh baya itu dengan waspada. Ugh, Apa mungkin pria ini JaeWoon?!

Tapi Luhan bernafas lega saat pria itu ternyata berbelok ke arah kanan menuju tempat *fitness. Kemudian pria paruh baya itu mencoba sebuah alat _fitness_. Luhan selamat dari paman-paman cabul.

Luhan kembali menyandarkan dirinya pada sandaran kursi. Ia memutuskan untuk mengambil ponselnya dan ingin menelpon JaeWoon.

Tapi rupanya JaeWoon sudah menelponnya lebih dulu.

_"Halo? Baby Deer aku sudah sampai, kau berada di sebelah mana?"_

"Eum, aku duduk di sebuah bangku di depan sebuah alat _fitness_."

_"Ouh, aku melihat hoodiemu, tunggu sebentar, aku akan kesana!"_

Sambungan telpon terputus bersamaan dengan detak jantung Luhan yang makin memburu. Sebentar lagi—dirinya akan bertemu dengan JaeWoon! Detak jantung Luhan makin tidak stabil saat membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi saat Ia tahu wajah JaeWoon.

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1..._

"Ah, Deer-ssi?"

Luhan tercekat saat ada yang memanggilnya dengan nama Deer-ssi dari arah kirinya. Wajah Luhan masih tertutup oleh _hoodie_nya sehingga Luhan tidak bisa melihat wajah yang memanggilnya. Namun Luhan yakin, itu pasti adalah JaeWoon.

Luhan berdiri menghadap arah suara—namun masih menunduk. Ia bisa melihat sepatu dan celana JaeWoon—Oh! Luhan bisa mati karena detak jantungnya yang makin tidak karuan!

Perlahan, Luhan mengadahkan wajahnya—namun tepat ketika Luhan melihat leher JaeWoon, Luhan merasa tidak asing. Tetapi, Luhan terus mengadahkan wajahnya dengan perlahan hingga mata Luhan tepat melihat wajah JaeWoon—

OH SE HUN?!

_APA?!_

"Ka-kau, Deer-ssi? Luhan?"

Luhan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Kenyataan macam apa ini! Yang benar saja selama ini JaeWoon adalah,

Sehun?!

**Te**

**Be**

**Ce**

* * *

HAAAIII~~ ASIK UPDATE CEPET~~ (?)

Gimana gimana :3 udah terungkap siapa JaeWoon sebenarnyaaa muahahaha! Semoga gak kecewa dengan pertemuan ini wkwkwk. Dan aku harap gak ada yang bingung ama chapter ini :3 anggap aja ini kejadian 3 hari berturut-turut. Jadi kalau kyungsoo ngomong ama Luhan itu hari jum'at, luhan ke cofi'oca itu sabtu dan ke taman hari minggu :3

Oh ya author mengucapkan TERIMA KASIH buat yang meluangkan waktu buat review, fav, follow author seneng bangeet~ dan yang nge review tapi belom author bales maaf ya :( author lupa mau balesin satu2 hehe tapi kalo mau ngobrol2 atau mau kenalan #cielah pm aja ya atau add fb author, ada di bio kok :**

Yang berhasil nebak dari chapter prolog, aku ucapin selamat karena jawaban kalian benerr~~~ uyee~ /plak/

Untuk chap depan ehm... aku harap kalian gak melewatkan, krn bakal ada yang menarik *wink*

kayaknya sekian aja untuk chapter ini~~ dan kabar bagus, chapter depan hunhan momment di ff ini mulai ada wkwkw. okelah sekian dari author bubye and salam,

Michyeosseo!


	7. What a Damn Hangover

**CHAPTER 6**

* * *

Kedua tangan Luhan sudah tidak lagi menutup rapat mulutnya. Saat ini Luhan justru melemparkan tatapan bencinya pada Sehun. Kenapa hidupnya tak bisa jauh-jauh dari Sehun? Kesialannya saat di sekolah karena Sehun, dan sekarang orang yang Ia sayangi-_via_-sambungan jarak jauh juga Sehun?! Takdir apa yang direncakan oleh Tuhan untuk Luhan?!

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Ching Chong adalah Deer-ssi," komentar Sehun dingin-merespon tatapan tajam Luhan.

"Dan aku tidak menyangka berandalan macam kau adalah JaeWoon." sahut Luhan tidak kalah ketus.

Sehun tertawa. Bagi Sehun—Luhan benar-benar menggelikan. "Dunia sepertinya sempit,"

Oh, dan Luhan baru saja menyadari sesuatu. Mungkin inilah alasan kenapa setiap kali Ia ingin bertemu dengan JaeWoon ada Sehun disana, karena Sehun-lah yang bernama JaeWoon.

Takdir ini—sungguh Luhan tidak bisa menerimanya. Yang benar saja, orang yang Ia paling benci ternyata juga orang yang cukup Ia sayangi! Luhan tertawa kecil hingga akhirnya terjatuh di bangku taman yang sempat Ia duduki.

"Dan, kenapa kau berpenampilan seperti ini? Oh apa kau ingin menyembunyikan identitasmu?" ujar Sehun sambil ikut duduk di samping Luhan.

"Kau juga menyembunyikan identitasmu, brengsek." sembur Luhan kasar.

Sehun terkejut—namun Ia tak begitu memperlihatkan ekspresi terkejutnya. "Setidaknya aku bukan _Alter Ego_,"

"Terserah apa katamu,"

Luhan terima-terima saja jika dirinya dipanggil _Alter Ego_. Karena Luhan sadar memang begitulah dirinya. Sehun berdiri beberapa saat kemudian. Luhan mengadah memandangi Sehun yang berdiri.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu, kau tahu. Kecuali jika Deer-ssi yang aku temui bukanlah dirimu."

Bersamaan dengan itu, Sehun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Luhan. Dan Luhan tertawa kecil kembali sambil tersenyum kecut bak orang yang sedang depresi. Luhan ikut bangkit dari bangku taman kemudian ikut melangkah pergi dari taman Hwangudan.

.

.

Luhan masuk ke sekolah di hari seninnya masih dengan penampilannya yang _nerdy_ dan culun. Ia tak peduli meskipun kemarin identitas aslinya baru saja ketahuan oleh orang yang paling Ia benci di sekolah—dan jangan lupakan orang itu juga orang yang cukup Ia sayangi.

Layaknya gaya khasnya, Luhan memasuki kelasnya. Jelas ada cemohan saat dirinya baru memasuki kelasnya. Namun MinSeok langsung menyapanya cukup keras sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Kenapa kau nampak berbeda hari ini?" tanya MinSeok yang direspon kening yang mengerut oleh Luhan.

"Entahlah," jawab Luhan acuh tak acuh sambil meletakkan tasnya di atas kursinya.

"Ah, kau mengecat rambutmu! Kelihatan cocok untukmu!"

_Cat rambut—OH SIAL!_

Luhan gemas sekali dengan dirinya yang bodoh ini. Kenapa bisa-bisanya Ia lupa untuk menghilangkan cat rambutnya?! Warna rambut cokelat-keemasan masih melekat di rambutnya. Oh sial sekali, kenapa Luhan bisa lupa!

"Ah-um, ya terima kasih, MinSeok." Luhan tersenyum canggung.

Tanpa sengaja Luhan menoleh ke arah lain kelasnya—dan disana ada Sehun yang tengah memperhatikan Luhan dengan pandangan meremehkan. Luhan yakin bahwa nyawanya akan terancam sebentar lagi. Mungkin Sehun akan mengampirinya lalu melakukan _bullying_ lagi pada Luhan. Yah Luhan tidak tahu.

Sehun bangkit dari kursinya. Luhan menyadari itu. Kalau sudah begini Ia harus bersiap tentang sesuatu yang buruk yang akan terjadi padanya. Namun Luhan mencoba bersikap tenang. Ia yang tadinya mengacuhkan cerita MinSeok soal-entah-apa kini mencoba memperhatikan untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kecemasan.

Tapi Sehun justru keluar dari kelasnya. Tandanya Luhan selamat dari _bullying_ Sehun. Luhan langsung menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Ada apa, Luhan?" MinSeok bertanya pada Luhan yang tiba-tiba saja menghembuskan nafas kelegaan cukup keras.

"Ehm tidak apa." jawab Luhan berusaha tidak menimbulkan rasa curiga.

Namun MinSeok sudah terlanjur curiga dengan gerak-gerik Luhan. Hanya saja Ia tidak mungkin bertanya terlalu dalam jika Luhan sudah menjawab 'tidak apa'.

.

.

_"Ayolah Luhan! Kau datang ya ke clubku malam ini?"_

Luhan mendengus kesal. Sejak pulang dari sekolahnya hingga sore hari menjelang matahari tenggelam, JongDae terus menghubungi Luhan agar Luhan mau pergi ke _club_ JongDae. Dan Luhan sudah menolak ajakan itu karena dirinya sedang tidak _mood_. Namun JongDae terus memaksa.

"Aku mau minuman gratis sepuasku kalau kau mengajakku ke _club_mu malam ini."

Luhan memberikan penawaran yang pastinya akan ditolak mentah-mentah oleh JongDae. JongDae sudah tahu kala Luhan meminta minuman sepuasnya berarti Luhan sedang cukup stres. Biasanya Luhan akan meminum lebih dari lima botol dengan kadar alkohol berbeda-beda.

Dan jika gratis, tidakkah JongDae akan rugi untuk botol yang entah berapa yang akan Luhan minum?

_"Ouh okay! Baiklah! Sepuasmu! Sekarang juga pergi ke clubku! Okay?"_

Mata Luhan membesar. Hey itu hanya bercanda! Luhan memang sedang stres tapi dia sedang tidak berminat untuk minum sebanyak-banyaknya. Tapi—jika gratis? Tidak boleh disia-siakan!

"Okay kau memang baik~"

Luhan menutup sambungan teleponnya kemudian berdiri dari sofa rumahnya. Malam ini sepertinya tidak akan buruk. Minum sepuasnya,

atau mungkin dengan tambahan wanita cantik?

.

.

Seperti biasanya, _Redpoint_ alias _club_ milik JongDae dan hyungnya itu selalu ramai oleh banyak pengunjung dan juga wanita-wanita berpakaian minim yang sedang mencari pria berkantung tebal.

Luhan langsung menuju sebuah sofa dengan meja kecil di depannya. JongDae yang melihat raut wajah lesu Luhan dari arah bar langsung menghampiri Luhan dengan menepuk pundaknya terlebih dulu.

"Kau terlihat lesu. Pantas kau meminta minum sepuasnya," sembur JongDae tak tahu sopan santun.

"Haha, berikan aku botol pertamaku."

"Eits, tidak. Aku baru akan memberimu minuman gratis setelah kita selesai rapat admin, oke?"

Apa? Rapat admin? Apa jangan-jangan ada Jae—tidak Sehun nantinya? Tunggu dulu, kenapa rapat-rapat seperti ini bukan dirinya yang menjadwal?!

"Hei! Aku _creator_ situsku! Kenapa ada rapat seperti ini bukan aku yang mengadakan?!" sungut Luhan ketus.

"Hei, santai Luhan. Kau tahu ini mendesak, okay? Hanya sebentar, kata Suho Hyung ada masalah."

Luhan mendengus. Kemudian Ia mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke arah lantai dansa-menatap penuh rasa sebal pada banyak orang di lantai dansa.

"Oke, kau tunggu disini sebentar. Aku akan memanggil JaeWoon dan Suho hyung,"

_JAE WOON?!_

Luhan makin kesal. Ada Sehun juga rupanya! Jadi apa dirinya jika ada Sehun nantinya?! Karena hatinya yang sedang bersungut kesal, Luhan sudah tidak sadar jika JongDae sudah pergi meninggalkan dirinya sendirian di sofa.

.

.

JongDae memang tidak main-main saat benar ada JaeWoon alias Sehun dalam rapat admin situsnya. Luhan menunjukkan wajah tak sukanya pada Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun hanya diam sambil memasang wajah datar. Keduanya yang duduk bersebrangan terus menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan seperti itu.

Namun JoonMyeon merasa janggal. Bukankah seingat JoonMyeon saat Sehun menerima panggilan dari Luhan waktu itu cukup lama? Kenapa saat mereka bertemu justru hanya berdiam satu-sama lain?

_Well_, tapi itu bukan urusan JoonMyeon atau JongDae yang juga merasa janggal dengan kedua admin yang sedang diam seribu bahasa dan saling melemparkan tatapan yang baik JoonMyeon mau JongDae tidak paham apa arti tatapan keduanya.

Jadi JoonMyeon memutuskan untuk segera memulai rapat.

"Ehm, ini soal masalah permintaan iklan yang cukup banyak di situs kita,"

"Oh, ya kemarin ada sekitar sepuluh peng-iklan menelponku," sanggah Luhan cepat ketika JoonMyeon membuka pembicaraan.

"Nah, ada banyak penawaran iklan yang juga aku terima. Kita akan membahas iklan mana yang sebaiknya dipasang di situs kita,"

Sehun, Luhan serta JongDae yang awalnya bersandar pada sandaran sofa yang melingkar, kemudian bangkit untuk menyimak bahasan rapat. Luhan berharap rapat ini cepat selesai sehingga Ia bisa minum sebanyak-banyaknya.

.

.

"Lima botol dulu, kalau kau mau menambah, panggil saja pelayan baruku—namanya JungKook,"

JongDae menaruh lima botol minuman keras dengan kadar alkohol berbeda-beda di hadapan Luhan diiringi dentingan khas botol kaca. Luhan terkekeh. Luhan tidak perlu protes atau menukar minuman yang JongDae bawakan karena JongDae sudah tahu apa selera Luhan.

"Mana yang bernama JungKook?" tanya Luhan untuk kemudahan menambah botolnya.

JongDae mengedarkan pandangannya pada penjuru _club_nya. Beberapa kali Luhan melihat mata JongDae yang nampak disipitkan. "Dia berdiri dekat bar, yang wajahnya terlihat imut itu. Kau tahu?"

JongDae menunjukkan jarinya pada sesosok laki-laki muda bernama JungKook-atau pelayan barunya pada Luhan. Luhan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah aku harus mencari _bitchy_ku yang tadi,"

"Hei, kau tidak mau menemaniku minum?" protes Luhan saat JongDae hendak pergi.

"JaeWoon yang akan menemanimu—atau kau ingin seorang _bitchy_ yang menemanimu?" tanya JongDae sambil menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya. Luhan mendengus melihat JongDae yang bersikap konyol.

Kemudian JongDae pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Luhan sendirian dengan kekehan kecil.

Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu mengambil satu botol minuman dengan kadar alkohol paling rendah—menurutnya. Luhan cepat-cepat meneguk habis isi botol itu.

"Rupanya kau juga suka minum. Aku masih tidak percaya bahwa ternyata kau begitu rusak,"

Luhan tertawa sambil mendengus mendengarkan komentar Sehun yang duduk bersebrangan dari sofa melingkarnya. Ia mengacuhkan kehadiran-orang-yang-paling-Ia-hindari di sekolah sambil terus meneguk botol selanjutnya. Sehun merasa di acuhkan segera mengambil satu botol milik Luhan dan membukanya.

"Hei! Kembalikan minumanku! Brengsek!" umpat Luhan kasar dalam keadaan setengah mabuk.

Sehun mengacuhkan umpatan Luhan dan meneguk habis isi botol itu. Sebenarnya Luhan tersungut emosi. Tapi toh, dia bisa memesan lagi. Ingatlah bahwa JongDae memberinya fasilitas gratis berupa minum sepuasnya.

"Kenapa kau minum alkohol sebanyak ini?" tanya Sehun sambil sesekali mengerjapkan matanya—seperti menahan pusing di kepalanya. Bukankah Sehun tidak tahu berapa banyak kadar alkohol yang baru saja Ia minum?

"Aku depresi karena kau, brengsek."

Luhan menjawab setelah meneguk habis botol minuman dengan kadar alkohol paling tinggi. Itulah mengapa Luhan menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dengan perkataan yang sangat kasar. Sehun paham bahwa Luhan sudah cukup mabuk—bahkan sangat mabuk. Sehun melihat tatapan mata Luhan yang mulai sayu dan dirinya yang sudah melemah.

Perlahan, Sehun mendekat ke arah Luhan untuk mengetahui berapa saja kadar alkohol yang sudah diminum oleh Luhan. Dan saat mengetahui fakta tentang kadar alkohol yang sudah Luhan minum, Sehun sangat terkejut. Minuman yang diminum Luhan semuanya berkadar alkohol lebih dari lima puluh persen!

"Kau gila huh, meminum seperti ini?"

Luhan tak menggubris soal protes Sehun terhadap apa yang sudah Ia minum. Luhan memilih mencari dimana pelayan baru JongDae yang Luhan ingat bernama, JungKook. Benar, Luhan butuh tambahan botol minuman baru.

JungKook tiba-tiba saja melintas di depan Luhan. Segera Luhan memanggil pelayan itu. "JungKook!"

JungKook—pelayan baru itu merasa bahwa ada pelanggan yang memanggil namanya. Dengan gaya cukup kikuk, JungKook menghampiri suara pelanggan yang baru saja memanggilnya—alias Luhan.

"A-ada apa, Tuan?" tanya JungKook kikuk sambil menyiapkan kertas dan bolpoin untuk mencatat pesanan Luhan.

"_Jager_, satu botol—"

"—dua botol _Jager_,"

Merasa perkataannya dipotong, Luhan segera menoleh pada Sehun. Sehun tidak peduli dengan tatapan keheranan Luhan. Tangan Sehun kemudian memberi isyarat bagi JungKook untuk segera meninggalkan dirinya dan juga Luhan. Sama seperti Sehun, Luhan juga tidak peduli jika Sehun memesan minuman yang sama dengannya.

"Kau tahu, aku benar-benar tertipu olehmu,"

"Lalu? Kau inginkan apa? Memfotoku dalam keadaan mabuk lalu kau sebarkan di segala penjuru sekolah?" tanya Luhan menantang.

Mungkin mulai sekarang Luhan tidak akan peduli lagi jika makhluk di sampingnya ini akan mem-_bully_nya lagi saat di sekolah. Luhan hanya perlu pindah kembali ke China jika di negara ini terlalu menekan mentalnya.

"Huh, aku tidak serendah itu untuk melakukan hal itu,"

Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ugh otaknya sedang lamban untuk berpikir apa maksud perkataan Sehun. Namun sekelebat kemudian, JungKook melintas lagi di hadapannya sambil membawa lebih dari dua botol _Jager_. Tapi JungKook tidak berhenti untuk mengantarkan pesanan Luhan—malah dirinya melewati Luhan dengan terburu-buru.

"Hei, JungKook! Aku berada disini! Kemarikan _Jager_ku!" seru Luhan cukup keras sehingga mau-tidak-mau JungKook yang tadinya sudah melewati Luhan harus berhenti dan perlahan membalikkan badannya.

"Berikan _Jager_ku!" ucap Luhan pas seperti orang yang sedang mabuk.

Sebenarnya JungKook ingin terlebih dulu mengantarkan _Jager_ pesanan pelanggan yang sudah dicampur dengan obat perangsang karena memang pelanggan tersebut yang memesan terlebih dulu. Namun Luhan sepertinya menginginkan _Jager_nya terlebih dulu. JungKook kemudian berpikir tidak ada salahnya memberikan pesanan Luhan terlebih dulu.

JungKook segera menuju meja Luhan—yang dengan sofa melingkar itu. Namun Luhan justru bangkit dari sofanya dengan linglung untuk mengambil sendiri _Jager_nya.

"A-a-a, Tu-tuan..."

Luhan kembali berjalan linglung ke sofanya untuk kembali duduk dan meneguk _Jager_nya. Tapi JungKook justru sedang tercengang.

"Apa?" tanya Luhan ketus.

"Ehm, itu bukan pesanan anda... i-itu-"

"—jangan membodohiku! Aku tahu persis ini adalah _Jager_! Pergi sana!"

JungKook kebingungan. Dua botol yang sedang dibawa oleh Luhan adalah _Jager_ yang sudah dicampur dengan obat perangsang permintaan pelanggan lain! JungKook menggigit bibir bawahnya sedangkan keringat dingin terus mengalir di pelipisnya. Bagaimana jika Luhan meminumnya lalu ada hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan?!

Dengan rasa tanpa bersalah, Luhan dan Sehun meminum _Jager_ dengan kadar alkohol cukup tinggi itu dalam sekali teguk dan habis. JungKook makin merasa terpojokkan. Bagaimana Ia akan menghadapi pelanggannya dan juga Bossnya—JoonMyeon dan JongDae?

"Kenapa kau masih disana, huh?" tanya Sehun ketus dengan mata tiga per empat terpejam.

JungKook menghela nafasnya. Ia pun melangkah pergi ke bar—memilih untuk melaporkan masalah ini pada JoonMyeon. Dan JungKook harus bersiap terkena semprot dari JoonMyeon.

.

.

"Suho-ssi, ehm... dua pelanggan yang duduk di sofa melingkar itu—ehm, meminum botol _Jager_ yang harusnya untuk pelanggan yang meminta dicampur obat perangsang..." JungKook akhirnya menuturkan masalah ini pada JoonMyeon dengan lancar namun kepalanya menunduk.

Awalnya JoonMyeon cukup terkejut mendengarkan penuturan pegawai barunya. Tapi kembali lagi JoonMyeon adalah orang yang santai, Ia juga merasa ini bukan kesalahan JungKook. Ini efek Luhan dan Sehun yang tengah mabuk.

"Sudahlah tidak apa. Pakai saja milikku untuk pelanggan itu."

JungKook mengadah saat mendengar perkataan JoonMyeon. Rupanya Bossnya tidak marah, malah membantu dirinya. JungKook sangat bersyukur bisa memiliki boss seperti JoonMyeon.

"Te-terima kasih Su-suho—ssi..."

JoonMyeon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sepertinya Luhan sudah gila karena terlalu mabuk. Dan JoonMyeon tidak tahu jika adiknya sendiri yang membuat Luhan menjadi mabuk seperti itu.

.

.

Keadaan Sehun dan Luhan saat ini tak jauh berbeda—sama-sama mabuk berat. Sehun terus memegangi kepalanya yang kelewat pusing karena pengaruh alkohol-alkohol yang sudah Ia minum. Tetapi keadaan Luhan jauh berbeda. Luhan malah duduk menyandar pada sandaran sofa—matanya masih terbuka walau tidak sepenuhnya. Sehun tahu betul berapa saja jumlah kadar alkohol yang sudah Luhan dan dirinya minum. Luhan lebih banyak, tetapi kenapa Luhan masih sanggup untuk membuka matanya sedangkan Sehun sudah tidak bisa memaksakan matanya untuk terbuka?

"Eughh..."

Ekor mata Sehun melirik asal suara itu—alias dari Luhan yang tiba-tiba melenguh sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sehun mengeryit melihat tingkah laku Luhan yang seperti menahan sesuatu yang menurut Sehun—sensual?

_Well_, bagaimana tidak. Luhan—memejamkan matanya, menggigit-gigit bibir bawahnya lalu tangannya seperti mengusap sesuatu di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Dan Sehun tidak tahu mengapa dirinya merasa Luhan seperti sedang men-_service_ juniornya sendiri. Begitu juga dengan dirinya. Entah mengapa tangannya begitu gatal untuk meraih juniornya sendiri lalu meremas-remasnya.

Eih, ada apa dengan Sehun dan Luhan?

Badan Sehun terasa gerah dan panas. Seperti seluruh tubuhnya meminta suatu kegiatan seksual untuk memuaskan juniornya di bawah sana. Namun Sehun masih belum sepenuhnya ereksi—hanya perasaan saja bahwa dirinya ingin ereksi.

"Emmhh... eunghh... mmhhh..."

Sialan sekali—bagi Sehun. Luhan seperti sedang mendesah tertahan. Hormon seksual Sehun terkumpul begitu saja saat mendengar desahan Luhan. _Shit_! Apakah dirinya sedang terangsang?!

Luhan perlahan berdiri dari sofa dengan tubuh cukup membungkuk. Tangannya menutupi juniornya dari luar celananya. Pandangan Sehun mengikuti gerak-gerik Luhan—hingga badannya-entah-kenapa-juga ikut bangkit dan mengikuti arah jalan Luhan.

.

.

Rupanya Luhan memasuki sebuah toilet di _club_ _Redpoint_. Sehun juga ikut masuk—namun saat Luhan akan membuka bilik toilet, Sehun mencegahnya dengan mencengkram lengan Luhan.

Perlahan Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya—masih dengan keadaan mabuk dan terangsang, untuk melihat siapa yang sudah mencegahnya untuk menuntaskan hasrat seksualnya.

"Lepaskan," titah Luhan lemah. Demi apapun, dirinya sudah tidak sanggup lagi!

"Daripada kau bermain sendirian, lebih baik aku membantumu,"

Sehun menarik lengan Luhan dan menghempaskan tubuh Luhan ke tembok dengan kasar. Segera Sehun mengunci pergerakan tubuh Luhan dengan kedua tangannya serta badannya yang menghimpit badan Luhan. Bagi Luhan—meskipun dirinya tengah mabuk dan berusaha menahan hasrat di tubuhnya, Ia masih bisa melihat dan merasakan ada nafsu dalam tatapan mata Sehun padanya.

Tangan kanan Sehun—entah kenapa, langsung mencengkram junior Luhan yang masih terbalut kain celana. Luhan melenguh keras sekali. Tebakan Sehun sangat tepat bahwa Luhan sedang terangsang. Tangan Sehun bergeriliya nakal pada tonjolan di selangkangan Luhan. Menekan-nekan secara sensual, sesekali mengenggamnya lalu meremasnya sedikit, dan terakhir mengocoknya perlahan.

"Eungghhh ja-jangan-hh...

"Jangan apa? Kau ingin meminta padaku, Ching Chong?" tanya Sehun dengan tawa meremehkan serta masih mempermainkan junior Luhan.

Luhan pasrah—sangat pasrah. Ia terus menahan gejolaknya untuk tidak kelepasan menyemburkan sperma di lantai toilet atau di celananya. Tapi jika Sehun terus-terusan mempermainkan juniornya, apa yang bisa Luhan perbuat?

"Eughh—Se-sehun-hh... a-ah-aku mau keluar-hh..."

Tersiksa. Sangat tersiksa. Luhan sangat tersiksa. Sehun mempermainkan juniornya dengan lambat hingga celananya benar-benar terasa sesak dan menggembung. Apa yang bisa Luhan lakukan dalam keadaan lemas seperti ini?

"Memohonlah padaku, _slut_."

Kali ini Sehun sudah keterlaluan. Sehun melepaskan tangannya dari junior Luhan. Tentu Sehun menunggu permohonan dari _slut_nya—alias Luhan.

Ouh! Luhan tidak bisa menolak! Yang pertama—pergerakannya dikunci , kedua—Ia sudah tidak tahan dengan ereksinya dan ketiga—di_service_ oleh tangan orang lain jauh lebih memuaskan. Oh ayolah apa yang Luhan pikirkan?!

"Se-seh-sehun... kumohon... lanjutkan... mmhhh,"

Katakan Luhan sedang gila karena akhirnya Ia memohon pada Sehun di tengah rasa frustasinya pada hasrat seksualnya. Apalagi ditambah desahannya yang diakhir—ouh bukankah dunia sudah gila?!

Sehun menyeringai mendengar kata-kata permohonan Luhan.

"Berjanjilah kau akan memberikan yang terbaik, bukankah kau adalah _master-nim—Deer-ssi_? Tapi sekarang kau adalah _slut_, dan aku _master_nya."

_Well_, mabuk memanglah menyiksa. Tapi keduanya tidak tahu bahwa bukan karena faktor alkohol yang membuat keduanya gila dan lepas kendali. Namun sebuah kecelakaan kecil karena kesalahan mengambil botol berisi—obat perangsang.

Namun keduanya akan memiliki malam penuh gairah, setelah ini.

**Te**

**Be**

**Ce**

* * *

HALOOOOHHH ~'O')~

UPDATE (LUMAYAN) CEPET LAGI NIIIH MUHAHA

Aduh semoga setelah ini daku gak di bunuh reader karena tbcnya epik to the max XD

BAGI YANG MINTA EUM DIPANJANGIN INI UDAH AKU PANJANGIN YA -3- maap author notok jedok bikin panjang segini u,u tapi diharapkan readers semua puas~

Oh ya ada sedikit penjelasan, _Jager _itu nama minuman. Dan jangan kaget kalo Luhan ngomong agak kasar di ff ini krn diatas aku udah jelasin juga kalo Luhan disini _Alter Ego _atau punya kepribadian ganda. Dan Luhan ngomong gitu ke sehun soalnya dia marah ama sehun sama lagi mabok, oke? :3

Bagi readers yang gentayangin aku dimana-mana *gk di ffn dan di fb* yang pengen aku ngupdate ff ini NIH UDAH AKU UPDATE :3

See? Ada hunhan momment! :3 /dikit doang/ yah yang penting ada :3 untuk chap seterusnya mulai banyak hihihi.

AND BIG THANKS TO READERS! TERUTAMA YANG MEREVIEW, MEM-FOLLOW, MEM-FAV ADUH SEMUAAA THANKSS BCS YOUR SUPPORT ITS BECAME MY SPIRIT ;^;)9 DAN MAKASIH JUGA BUAT SILENT READER! SEMOGA KALIAN TOBAT YAH :"""3 dan buat yang reviewnya belum dibales daku minta maap :(

em kayaknya bacotku banyak banget /weleh/ oke sekian, see you next chapter and, salam

Michyeosseo~!


End file.
